BeChloe OneShots - Scenes from Pitch Perfect 1, 2, and 3
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: This idea stems from a review from horsegurl3: there is also the "grope" in PP3 that could be a one-shot or any other Bechloe moment through the 3 movies. So, I decided to make a oneshot based on that scene. If you want to send me prompt ideas based on other scenes from any of the Pitch Perfect movies, please feel free to do so. Rated M for language.
1. What's A Grope Between Friends?

**Please Note : I will take prompts for scenes from any of the Pitch Perfect movies; just send me the scene you want to have made into a BeChloe one-shot and that's it. Stories will be mostly fluff, with maybe some some angst, but no smut will be included (sorry, just not my thing).**

 **Usual Disclaimer : I do not own any part of the Pitch Perfect movies or their characters.**

 **Prompt taken from a review by horsegurl3 : "there is also the "grope" in PP3 that could be a one-shot or any other Bechloe moment through the 3 movies."**

 **So, here you go : First up is a scene from Pitch Perfect 3.**

* * *

 _Beca and Chloe were paired up and looking for DJ Khaled. Beca was looking off to her right as she walked along when she was suddenly being pushed behind a potted plant by Chloe._

" _Hide," Chloe said as she pushed Beca back._

 _Beca reached over and tried to see through the plant. "Why are we hiding?," Beca asked._

" _I don't know," Chloe responded with a shrug of her shoulders._

 _Beca realized as they both were trying to look through the leaves that Chloe's hands were firmly planted on her breasts. She looked down at Chloe's hands and then up to Chloe's face._

" _Um, dude, what's up with this?," Beca asked as she again looked down at Chloe's hands._

 _Chloe turned to see what Beca was talking about and saw her look down. She realized where her hands were and said, "Oh." and looked at Beca's face. She furrowed her brow and looked down at her hands. She gave Beca's breasts a squeeze and pushed them up. Beca was looking down at what she was doing, but before she could say anything more she hears, "What are you doing?", from behind Chloe._

 _Chloe immediately dropped her hands and turned as they both said, "Nothing."_

Beca sat on her bed as she thought back over the events of the evening, trying to sort some things out in her head. It wasn't the whole debacle that happened in DJ Khaled's suite, but more of the groping that happened **before** they found DJ Khaled's suite.

"What did it mean?," Beca thought. "It was kind of weird, even for Chloe. But, a good kind of weird." Beca's eyes widened when a sudden realization hit her. "Oh, my God! I liked it."

Beca got inside her own head and started thinking back over the years since she met Chloe. The first day she met Chloe was nothing special, although she did remember every detail about it. It was their second meeting about a month later that flashes through her mind.

 _Beca walked into the shower room singing. She went into one of the stalls. After hanging her shower caddy and towel she took off her robe and hung it on the door. She turned on the water and continued singing when the shower curtain was pulled opened. Beca turned at the sound and tried to cover herself._

" _Dude," Beca cried out in embarrassment and tried to cover herself with her hands._

' _You can sing!," the redhead (who she now knows was Chloe) said as she reached to turn the water off. "How high does your belt go?"_

" _My what?," Beca yelled as she tried to cover her body with her hands. "Oh, God!"_

" _You have to audition for the Bellas," Chloe said._

" _I can't concentrate on anything you're saying til you cover your junk,"_ _Beca said. She'll admit it now, but she would never have admitted back then, she looked. She was embarrassed that she had looked at the naked redhead and turned her body to face the shower wall, trying to keep her eyes glued to the wall along with her body._

" _Just consider it," Chloe continued. "One time we sang backup for Prince. His butt is so tiny, I can hold it with one hand."_

 _At this point, Beca turned to close the curtain only to have Chloe open it again, causing Beca to drop her shampoo bottle that was doing very little to help her keep her lady bits covered._

" _Oops!," Chloe said._

" _Seriously, I am nude," Beca said facing the wall again.._

" _You were singing 'Titanium' right?," Chloe asked._

" _You know David Guetta?," Beca asked surprised, looking over her shoulder at the girl._

" _What? Have I been living under a rock?," Chloe asked. "That song is my jam." She leaned in with a grin and added, "My lady jam."_

" _That's nice," Beca said._

" _Yeah, it is! That song really builds," Chloe said with a wink. "Sing it for me?"_

" _Ew! No! Get out!," Beca said loudly._

" _Not for that reason!," Chloe said. "Look, I'm not leaving here until you sing so…"_

 _Beca turned away from her and Chloe lets out a big sigh. Beca finally gave in and they started singing. When they were done, the two stood there smiling and staring at each other. Chloe noticed when Beca glanced down at her body._

" _Yeah, I'm pretty confident about..." Chloe said and motioned down her body, "...all this."_

" _You should be," Beca responded._

"Oh, my God!," Beca said and covered her mouth afraid Chloe could hear her in the bathroom. "Oh, my God!," she whispered. "I can't believe I actually said that."

Beca ran her hands through her hair and thought about just leaving the room. She got off the bed, but then thought that if she did leave, she'd still have to come back and face Chloe. Beca sat back down and thought more about her 'friendship' with Chloe.

There was that time Chloe talked about not doing enough experimenting in college. Beca wondered if Chloe meant she wanted to experiment with her. Beca had done some experimenting in High School and wasn't totally opposed to the idea. Actually, she thought about all the girls she knew and realized that she wasn't totally opposed to the idea of experimenting as long as it was with Chloe.

"Oh, God, this is so wrong," Beca thinks. "She's my best friend. I shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts about her."

Beca laid down on the bed and threw her arm over her eyes and thinks about Chloe. Like the times she'd kiss Beca on the cheek as a thank you. It always made Beca smile. Like how Chloe knew her coffee order and never got it wrong. That may not seem like a big deal to many, but Beca was very serious about her coffee. She then thought about all the hugs Chloe had given her over the years. Hugs she accepted without any thought. Hugs that she thoroughly enjoyed. No one could hug you like Chloe Beale hugged you.

And, then there were the cuddles. They started when they shared the Bella house. Chloe liked to cuddle when she watched movies on their Bellas bonding nights. But, Chloe never seemed to cuddle with anyone else. Just Beca.

The cuddles became an every night occurrence once they moved to their tiny little apartment in Brooklyn. She and Chloe had to share the pull out bed and cuddling just sort of happened. Not that either one of them tried to stop it, but still, Beca never wanted to cuddle with anyone else.

"What stopped Chloe and I from becoming more than friends?," Beca asked herself. "Oh, right. Jesse."

Beca thought back and realized that the cuddles in their tiny little apartment became. . . .cuddlier since she and Jesse called it quits. Could Chloe have feelings for her? Has she been waiting for Beca to be single again? Jesse had been around since Beca's freshman year, but Chloe had Tom then. But after she broke up with Tom, Chloe didn't really date that much. "Why didn't Chloe date that much? I mean she's gorgeous and outgoing. She's the nicest person I know. Anyone would be lucky to date Chloe."

Beca sighed and started feeling bad that Chloe isn't in a romantic relationship. "She should date me," Beca thought. "I'd be good to her." And then her eyes widened. "Fuck!" Beca sits straight up in the bed. "Is that what I want with Chloe? A romantic relationship?"

She flops back onto the bed. "Fuck my life," she muttered. "She's my best friend. I shouldn't be thinking about her like this."

Beca rubs her eyes with the heels of her hands. She blinks and thinks, "But, then again, couples say things about being friends first before they became romantically involved. That they married their best friend. Maybe I can have that with Chloe."

Beca's eyes widen and she sits up in bed as another realization hits her.

Chloe was humming quietly as she finished drying herself off and got dressed. She gently combed her hair and decided to just let it air dry since they were in for the night. She rubbed lotion on her legs and arms and put her night time moisturizer on her face. She had just opened the bathroom door when she heard Beca say, "How could I have loved Chloe all this time and not realized it until now?"

She put a hand to her mouth to cover her gasp. She quietly closed the bathroom door and had a quiet mini-freakout. "Oh, my God," Chloe thinks. "Does this mean that Beca loves me?" A big smile comes to Chloe's face. "Only one way to find out."

Chloe calms herself and opens the bathroom door and comes strolling out. "All done," she said with a smile.

Beca was just laying on the bed. She sat up when she heard Chloe open the bathroom door. She couldn't look at Chloe so she just looked down at her hands laying in her lap. Chloe looks at her and goes over to the side of the bed.

"Scootch back and sit against the headboard," Chloe ordered Beca.

"What?," Beca asked looking at Chloe. "Why?"

"Just do it," Chloe said with her hand on her hips to show she meant business.

"Oo-kay," Beca said and did as Chloe told her. "Now what?"

Chloe climbs onto the bed and pushes Beca's legs apart at the knees. Beca looked surprised, 'Um, what's happening here?"

"Oh, hush you," Chloe said as she sat between Beca's legs with her back to Beca. She then pushed herself back until she could comfortably lean back against Beca. She took Beca's arms and wrapped them around her waist, keeping a grip on them.

"Chloe?," Beca asked. "What exactly are you doing?"

"We are going to have a serious talk," Chloe said her voice serious. "When I was a kid, my mom or dad would hold me like this whenever they had to talk to me about something serious. It always made me feel calm and safe."

"Why do you need to feel calm and safe?," Beca asked. "It's just me."

"That's why," Chloe responded. "I also don't want you to freak out and run away from this."

"From what exactly am I going to freak out and want to run away?," Beca asked.

Chloe tightened her hold on Beca's arms. "I heard what you said," Chloe told her.

"Oh," Beca said and tensed. "What exactly did you hear?"

"You said, 'How could I have loved Chloe all this time and not realized it until now?'," Chloe told her. "Did you mean it? Do you really love me?"

Beca was glad that Chloe couldn't see her face. See the look of pure terror she knew was there. She thought for a moment and realized that Chloe didn't seem to be freaking out about what she heard. And suddenly, Beca wasn't afraid of this conversation or her newly discovered feelings. Because it seems that maybe Chloe does feel the same way.

"Yes," Beca said with a confidence she didn't know she had. "Yes, I meant it."

"Good," Chloe said. Beca swears she can hear the smile in Chloe's voice. "Because I love you, too."

"Really?," Beca asked a big smile lighting up her face.

"Yes, really," Chloe said and smiled. "So, we both said it now. Does this mean we can be in a relationship? Of a romantic nature?"

Beca tries to turn Chloe to face her. Chloe holds firm and doesn't let her. "Not yet," Chloe said. "Answer the question first."

"Okay, but before I answer that," Beca said thinking. "Answer a question for me first."

"Um, sure," Chloe said hesitantly, unsure of where this might go. "What's your question?"

"What was with the whole groping situation earlier?," Beca asked.

"I was so not groping you," Chloe said indignantly.

"You weren't?," Beca asked and leaned forward to see Chloe's face.

Chloe turned so she could see Beca's face and actually blushed. "I didn't mean to grab you...there when I pushed you. But then when you brought my attention to where my hands were, I kind of took advantage of you. So, yes, I did grope you and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Beca said. She then took on a more serious tone. "Yes, I would like to have a relationship of a romantic nature with you."

Beca could feel the excitement emanating from Chloe and couldn't help but smile.

"So, what now?," Beca asked.

"Well, you're more than welcome to grope me so we can even the score if you want," Chloe replied with a giggle as she moved Beca's hands up her stomach.

"Oh, my God!," Beca laughed and grabbed Chloe's wrists to pull their hands back down. She held them across Chloe's stomach.

"You're so easy, Becs," Chloe said with a laugh, letting Beca keep their hands in place.

"That may be," Beca said smiling. "But you need to slow your roll. I think I may need to work my way up to that."

"Oh well, you're loss," Chloe said with a shrug. "How about we start with a dinner date. Just you, me, maybe some wine and candles. Our next stop is Paris. I can't think of anything more romantic than starting our _romantic relationship_ off in the city of love."

"That was so cheesy," Beca said with a small laugh. She kisses Chloe's shoulder. "Don't ever change."

"I certainly hope that after declaring our love for each other that my shoulder isn't the only thing getting kissed tonight," Chloe said and turned in Beca's arms to face her.

Beca smiled. "Most definitely not," she said as she leaned in and kissed Chloe.

* * *

 **I know there are a lot of ways this could have gone, but this is the way my brain took it. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Barden Bellas Auditions

_**Please Note:**_ **I will take prompts for scenes from any of the Pitch Perfect movies; just send me the scene you want to have made into a one-shot and that's it. Stories will be mostly fluff, with maybe some some angst, but no smut will be included (sorry, just not my thing).**

 _ **Usual Disclaimer**_ **: I do not own any part of the Pitch Perfect movies or their characters.**

 _ **Prompt from Electronis Zappa:**_ **How about Chloe and Aubrey talking after the audition scene from the first movie, especially Chloe's thoughts on Beca and Aubrey's thoughts on Stacie.**

* * *

The final note of the final auditioner hangs in the air of the auditorium. Chloe throws the last of the applications on the table in front of her and massages her temples. Aubrey, her best friend and Captain of the Bellas, sits looking a bit disappointed at the group they had to choose from to fill the spots in her beloved Barden Bellas.

Tommy comes back out on stage and said, "Okay. That's everybody."

Chloe glances up and sees the 'alt-girl' Beca peeking in. Chloe's so excited because she didn't think she was going to actually come to auditions. "Wait! There's one more," she tells Tommy and excitedly waves her in.

Beca walks on stage. **"** I didn't know we had to prepare that song," Beca said awkwardly.

"That's okay," Chloe tells her. "Sing anything you want."

Beca walks across the stage and kneels in front of the table and points to the cup that is holding some pens. "May I?," she asks as her hand hovers over it.

"Sure," Chloe responds with a smile.

Aubrey is watching their interaction with some scrutiny. She remembers this girl from the Activities Fair. She called a capella lame. The same girl she told Chloe was not really Bella material. Plus, she just walked in to auditions like we had to let her because she showed up. Aubrey knows for a fact that she did not sign up to audition at the Activities Fair.

Beca takes the cup and sits cross-legged on the floor. She places the cup down and looks at Chloe and Aubrey. She starts clapping and then using the cup to make a beat and starts to sing.

 _I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

 _When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you_

 _When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Beca slams the cup down and looks at Aubrey and Chloe with a slight smile. Chloe is looking back at her with a beaming smile while Aubrey has a look of consternation. Beca gets up and exits the way she came in.

 ***0*0*0*0***

"She was the best one and you know it, Brey," Chloe said as she and Aubrey enter their apartment. "We have to take her."

"I'll say it again, Chloe," Aubrey said. "She's just a bit too alternative for us. We need more like that Stacie girl. Someone who's hot and can really sing."

"Beca's hot and she can really sing," Chloe said. "And I can assure you, under all those layers she has a bikini-ready body you insist on."

"Really?," Aubrey asks with a raised brow. "Do I want to know how you know that?"

"I may or may not have heard her singing in the shower," Chloe said. "And, I may or may not have ambushed her in her shower stall to get her to audition."

"Chloe!," Aubrey said. "You can't just do that to people."

"I know," Chloe said. "But, her voice was amazing. When I heard it I just had to find out who it belonged to. We sang together and we harmonized so well. It was-"

"Orgasmic?," Aubrey offers with a smirk.

"Yes, actually," Chloe said unfazed. "We sounded so good. I just knew she had to be a Bella. And I'm not wrong when I say she definitely has a bikini-ready body."

"You were actually checking her out?," Aubrey said with a laugh.

"You've seen her," Chloe replies. "Of course I checked her out. Not only does she have a bangin' body, she's got several really cool tattoos, too."

Aubrey just shakes her head at the redhead. "Let's just go through the applicants," Aubrey said as she sits at their dining room table. "We'll discuss Beca when we get to her. Let's just see if we can come up with a decent group of ten girls."

Chloe sat across from her and Aubrey picks up the first application.

"Stacie," Aubrey said. "I vote yes."

"I thought we were going to discuss each one before we decided," Chloe said.

"Fine," Aubrey said. "She's got the bikini-ready body, she can sing, she's attractive-"

"Oh, my God," Chloe squeals. "You _like_ like her."

"What?," Aubrey asks. "She's good. I like her... for the Bellas."

"Yeah," Chloe said with a smirk. "And if she's in the Bellas, you have a shot at being her 'mentor'." Chloe wiggles her eyebrows up and down.

"Ew," Aubrey said grimacing. "Don't make being her mentor sound so dirty."

"But, you want to be dirty with her," Chloe said and laughs when Aubrey's face turns a bright pink.

"Shut up," Aubrey said.

"Just admit it," Chloe said. "You like her and wouldn't be opposed to her being more than just another Bella."

Aubrey stares at Chloe and doesn't say anything. She shifts in her seat and Chloe gives her a smug smile.

"Next we have-" Aubrey starts and Chloe cuts her off.

"Not so fast," Chloe said. "We need to finish discussing Stacie."

Aubrey looks at Chloe, begging with her eyes for Chloe to just move on. Chloe decides to give Aubrey a break and lets it go for now.

"Stacie is pretty good," Chloe said. "But what was with all that 'touching' when she sang? It was like watching a strip show without the actual stripping."

"We can work with that," Aubrey said. "So, yes or no?"

"Maybe," Chloe said and laughs when Aubrey groans. "Fine. I vote yes for Stacie."

"Thank you," Aubrey said and moves Stacie's application to the 'yes' pile. "Next we have Jessica. She was good. She was obviously a cheerleader based on her moves."

"She does have a really good voice," Chloe said. "I think she should definitely be in."

"I agree," Aubrey said and moves Jessica's application to the 'yes' pile. "Lilly. I'm not sure if she can sing or not. I couldn't hear a sound from her."

"I know," Chloe said. "I guess we could work on her projection."

"Let's put her as a maybe for now," Aubrey suggests. "If we need her we'll add her."

"I can live with that," Chloe said. "Who's next?"

"Robin," Aubrey said. "Definite no."

"Which one was she?," Chloe asks reaching for the application. "Ooo, now I remember. Nails on a chalkboard. I'm with you, a definite no on this one. Next."

Chloe places Robin's application on the 'no' pile as Aubrey picks up the next application.

"Cynthia Rose," Aubrey said. "She was really good. She's got a soulful sound and we can use that."

"I bet she can rap, too," Chloe said. "It might be cool to add some rap to our set."

"Stereotyping much?," Aubrey asks. "Just because she's black doesn't mean she's into rap."

"I didn't mean it like that," Chloe said. "She just looked like someone who knows her way around a Nicki Minaj or a Nelly song."

"I'm voting yes," Aubrey said.

"I vote yes, too," Chloe said.

"Okay," Aubrey said and places Cynthia Rose on the 'yes' pile. "Next we have Ashley."

"I like her," Chloe said. "She has a really good voice and a pretty good stage presence. She seemed comfortable while on stage."

"Well, this is easy," Aubrey said and places Ashley on the 'yes' pile. "Denise. I like her, too. I think she'll be a good addition so I vote yes."

"I'm going to say yes," Chloe said.

"But?," Aubrey adds. "I sense a but in there."

"But, I think her and Cynthia Rose might be a thing," Chloe said. "I was watching everyone and there seemed to be some tension between them. We may need to be careful so we don't have a lot of drama in the group."

"You think they're both gay?," Aubrey asks.

"Gay, bi, curious," Chloe said and shrugs. "I don't know. It's just a feeling."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "You have pretty good instincts so we'll just keep on eye on them. Stop any drama before it starts."

"Sounds good," Chloe agrees. "Put her on the 'yes' pile.

"Kori," Aubrey said as she picks up the next application.

"She was good," Chloe said. "And she's pretty, too. I think she'll make a good addition to the group."

"I agree," Aubrey said and added Kori to the 'yes' pile. "Jeanie."

"Oh, God no," Chloe said. "That girl cried through the whole song. Definite no for me."

"I agree," Aubey said and places Jeanie's application on the 'no' pile.

"Who's next?," Chloe asks.

"Mary Elise," Aubrey said. "She was good but seems a little mousey to me."

"Mousey?," Chloe asks, not sure what Aubrey means.

"You know. Quiet and shy, like she doesn't want to be noticed," Aubrey explains. "I vote yes. I just hope she's got a thick skin because I'm going to be tough on all of them. I need to know she can handle it. I won't have time to coddle anyone."

"I think she'll surprise you," Chloe said. "I vote yes."

"I'll agree for now," Aubrey said. She places Mary Elise's application on the 'yes' pile and picks up the next application. She lets out a sigh. "Beca."

"Don't be like that, Brey," Chloe said. "You and I both know she was by far the best singer up there today. She's got a great set of pipes-"

"Yeah," Aubrey snorts. "I saw you admiring her 'set of pipes' when she leaned over to pick up the cup."

"And a nice set they are," Chloe said unashamed. "I saw you taking a peek, too. Just admit it, she's hot and her voice is awesome."

"I'll admit she's good," Aubrey said. "But I still have a problem with her alt-girl look."

"We can work with that," Chloe said. "Like we'll work with Stacie on all that inappropriate touching while she sings. Plus, if you vote no on Beca, I'm changing my vote to no on Stacie."

"That's blackmail," Aubrey cries.

"Whatever," Chloe said.

"But Stacie is really good," Aubrey whines.

"So's Beca," Chloe counters. "And don't whine. It's so not you."

"I'll put her as a maybe," Aubrey said and places Beca's application on top of Lilly's.

Chloe reaches over and finds Stacie's application and places it on top of Beca's.

"What are you doing?," Aubrey asks.

"If Beca's a maybe, then so is Stacie," Chloe said.

"Still going with the blackmail, Chlo?," Aubrey asks. She lets out a heavy sigh. "Fine. Beca is in."

"Yay," Chloe squeals and claps. She moves both Stacie and Beca's applications back to the 'yes' pile.

"And, last but by no means, least," Aubrey said. "Fat Amy. I can't believe she actually put that on the application." Aubrey can't help but laugh.

"She's very confident," Chloe said with some admiration. "And, she's got a strong voice. We may need to get her to dial it back a bit, but I think she'll be a good fit."

"I agree," Aubrey said. "I vote yes."

"Me, too," Chloe said.

"That's it," Aubrey said and picks up the 'yes' pile and looks through them. "We only have nine girls and we need ten."

"I say we just bring Lilly on," Chloe suggests. "I think she's our best option at this point. And, like I said. We can work on her projection."

"You're right," Aubrey said and adds Lilly to the pile. "Now, let's divide them so we know who we need to get for Hood Night."

"I'll get Beca, Kori, Mary Elise, Denise, and Jessica," Chloe said as she goes through the pile. "They're all in the same dorm."

"That leaves me with," Aubrey grabs the applications from Chloe. "Stacie, Amy, Cynthia Rose, Lilly, and Ashley. Lucky for me there in dorms next to each other." She puts the stack down and lets out a breath and leans back in her chair and stretches. "Great. That's done. I have a test I need to study for. I'll be in my room if you need me for anything." She gets up and starts walking towards her bedroom.

"Okay, Brey," Chloe said. She waits to make sure Aubrey is in her room before going through the pile of applicants. She finds the one she was searching for and looks at. She smiles as she says, "Beca Mitchell. I just know we are going to be fast friends. Maybe more."


	3. Aca-Initiation Night

_**Please Note**_ **: I will take prompts for scenes from any of the Pitch Perfect movies; just send me the scene you want to have made into a one-shot and that's it. Stories will be mostly fluff, with maybe some angst, but no smut will be included (sorry, just not my thing).**

 _ **Usual Disclaimer**_ **: I do not own any part of the Pitch Perfect movies or their characters.**

 _ **Prompt from ThatWeirdoHannah**_ **: Not sure if you've already done something for this, but what about something to do with the initiation night in PP1?**

* * *

After a weird candle-infested, blood-drinking, oath-taking ceremony, Beca Mitchell found herself at the back of a group of girls who were now officially the _Barden Bellas_. She can only shake her head as they blindly follow their Captain, Aubrey Posen. Beca looks at Fat Amy, the Australian girl who seems to be super excited to be a part of the group and says, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," the blond Aussie said. "Some kind of party I think."

Beca just nods her head and continues walking. Although she does find herself stumbling when a pair of blue eyes find hers and the owner of said eyes gives her a big toothy smile. Beca gives her a small nod and back and then mentally slaps herself. "Jesus, Beca," she chastises herself. "The girl saw you naked, the least you could do was smile back at her." At this point, Beca's mind goes back to the day in the shower when she got to see the redhead naked.

She is brought back to the present when everyone stops at the top of a staircase in the back of what appears to be some sort of outdoor auditorium. Aubrey turns to look at the girls.

"Ladies, prepare to soften the beach," Aubrey said rubbing her hands together.

The girls all look around at each other. "Huh?"

Aubrey just smiles and turns to start down the stairs. The other girls follow behind again with Beca, Fat Amy, and Stacie bringing up the rear.

"What am I doing here?," Beca mumbles mostly to herself.

"Livin' the dream!," Fat Amy replies. "I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in."

"Me, too!," Stacie said. "For some reason, girls are usually threatened by me."

Stacie and Amy continue on down the steps while Beca moves to stand behind one of the seats. She looks over and sees Jesse, the boy she works with at the radio station, stumbling toward her. She gives a heavy sigh because the guy is into her but she's really not interested in him. At this thought, her eyes immediately seek out a certain redhead.

"Beca! Be-caw!," Jesse screeches and laughs as he stops in front of Beca. "Do my eyes deceive or are you a Bella?"

"No," Beca said and looks around to find someone to help her. She finds Chloe and gives her a 'help me' look. Chloe smiles and turns to the boy she was talking to.

"I'm a Treble, you're a Bella," Jesse said proudly. "You're an acapella girl. I'm an acapella boy. Together we're going to have aca-children. It's inevitable."

"And you're drunk," Beca said. "You won't remember anything tomorrow. Can you walk a straight line? Are you going to fall over?" She gives him a shove and he goes back but comes right back to a standing position.

He starts laughing drunkenly. Just then Chloe comes over and gets between Beca and Jesse.

"Go away, Treble boy," Chloe said. "You know the rules. Trebles and Bellas are not allowed to mix. I know Bumper explained this to you. So, shoo, go away." Chloe actually makes shooing motions with her hand.

"Are you serious?," Jesse asks.

"Totally," Chloe responds. "If you don't leave our Bella alone, I'm going to get Aubrey."

"Dude, you'd better leave," Beca jumps in. "You do not want Aubrey coming after you."

Jesse turns and sees the blond Captain watching the little scene play out and she doesn't look happy. Jesse swallows loudly

"Got it," Jesse said. "I'm out."

He turns and stumbles down the steps, nodding his head at Aubrey as he passes. She just glares as she watches him continue down the stairs.

Beca breathes a sigh of relief when Chloe grabs her hands and pulls her forward. Beca is afraid they are going to bump foreheads so she pulls back a little.

"I'm so glad I met you," Chloe said. "I just know we're going to be fast friends."

"Well, you saw me naked," Beca said and gives Chloe a wink.

"Yeah, I did," Chloe said and smiled. "I've got all that," Chloe waves her finger up and down Beca's body, "memorized."

 ***0*0*0*0***

Aubrey is looking around to make sure all her girls are where she can see them. She looks back and sees that Chloe has Beca in check. That's one. She then looks right and sees Mary Elise talking to one of the BU Harmonics. Two down. She continues to look around and sees Stacie and Cynthia Rose by the keg getting drinks. She can't help but stare at Stacie a little longer.

Stacie is pouring a drink from the keg and looks at Cynthia Rose standing next to her.

"If I drink too much tonight will you promise to hold my hair back when I puke?," Stacie asks.

Cynthia Rose looks her up and down and smirks. "Yes. Yes, I can be trusted to do that."

Aubrey watches their interaction with narrowed eyes. Stacie seems to be quite open and very sexual. "I'll need to watch her closely," Aubrey thinks to herself.

As Aubrey continues to look for the Bellas, she notices that Kori doesn't seem to be around. She turns and looks all around but doesn't see her anywhere.

"Dammit," Aubrey mutters just as Fat Amy walks up to her.

"What's wrong, Cap'n?," Fat Amy asks.

"Have you seen Kori?," Aubrey asks.

"Yeah," Fat Amy said. "I saw her leaving a few minutes ago. She was with some guy."

 ***0*0*0*0***

"So, do you like Jesse?," Chloe asks Beca.

"What?," Beca snorts. "Oh, God, no."

"It's obvious he likes you," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Beca replies. "But, I'm kind of into someone else," she leans in and whispers, "and I'm gay." She pulls back and speaks at a normal volume. "So, that would be a big fat no for me and Jesse."

Chloe frowns when she hears Beca say she was into someone. She hides her frown by taking a sip of her drink. They sit quietly just watching the party going on around them. Beca saw Jesse talking to a girl and he glanced away and saw her. He gave her what she is sure he believes to be a charming smile. He looked back at the girl and said something to her. Beca let out a laugh when she saw the girl roll her eyes and walk away from him.

"What's so funny?," Chloe asks looking at Beca.

"Jesse," Beca said. "I can guess he used some cheesy pickup line on that girl by the way she reacted to him."

"Really?," Chloe asks. "Did he use a cheesy pickup line on you?"

Beca rolled her eyes and took a drink. "Yeah."

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said sitting up straight. "What did he say?"

"It was our first day at the radio station," Beca said. "We were talking and he said," Beca cleared her throat and tried to speak in a deeper voice. " _So what's your deal? You one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious until she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize she was beautiful the whole time?_ "

"Oh, Oh, let me guess," Chloe said slapping at Beca's arm and laughing. "You said something like, _I don't wear glasses_. And then he said, he said. . .um, what did he say?"

"You are so drunk right now," Beca said with a giggle.

"That was his pickup line?," Chloe asks, confused. "That's a terrible pickup line. It doesn't even make sense."

Beca starts laughing and Chloe joins in. They finally calm down and Beca says, "Okay. Okay. After I told him I don't wear glasses, he looked at me all serious and said, _Then you're halfway there."_

 ***0*0*0*0***

"Which way did she go?," Aubrey asks Fat Amy.

"I don't know," Fat Amy responds. "Somewhere over that way." She points to the opposite side of the stage.

"Thank you, Amy," Aubrey says and rushes off. She hurries over to Chloe who is laughing along with Beca, practically falling all over each other. "Chloe. Chloe, come on."

"What?," Chloe asks. "Where?"

"We have a Bellas oath emergency," Aubrey explains.

"What the hell is a Bellas oath emergency?," Beca asks Chloe.

"A Bella is hooking up with a Treble," Chloe responds and gets up to follow Aubrey. "I'll talk to you later, Beca."

"Okay," Beca responds. "Make good choices."

Beca watches as Aubrey hurries down the stairs to the stage and Chloe gets sidetracked by the guy she was in the shower with when she sang with Beca. "Hmm, guess she's not available," Beca thinks when she sees Chloe kiss shower guy.

"Be-caw," Jesse yells to be heard above the noise. Beca watches as he makes his way to her. "I brought you a drink. You looked like you could use one."

"Thanks," Beca said as she took the drink. She gulps down the remains of her first drink and takes a drink from the fresh one.

"This is awesome!," Jesse said standing on the seat in front of Beca.

"It's definitely something," Beca responds.

"We are the kings of campus," Jesse yells spreading his arms out as if to encompass the entire group of party goers.

Beca just cringes behind him.

 ***0*0*0*0***

"Chloe!," Aubrey said as she grabs her away from Tom. "Seriously? We have a Bellas emergency."

"Oh, right," Chloe said.

Chloe follows Aubrey to the side of the stage. As they reach the back they both stop and stare wide-eyed. Chloe recovers first and smirks at the scene in front of her.

Aubrey, on the other hand, looks like she's about to hurl. She immediately averts her eyes from the scene. "Oh, my God, Kori! You couldn't even go one night without breaking your oath."

Kori looks over when she hears her name. She is stunned to see Aubrey and Chloe standing there. She pushes Donald, the Treblemaker, off of her and uses her shirt to cover herself. Donald shrugs his shoulders and pulls his pants up and just walks away.

"Um, hey Aubrey," Kori says.

Aubrey turns to Kori with a look of disappointment. "Kori, I'm afraid that since you broke the Bellas oath we are rescinding your invitation to be a Bella. Please give me your scarf."

Aubrey holds out her hand and waits. Kori looks at her and then takes her scarf out of her pocket and gives it to Aubrey. She then puts her shirt and pants on and goes in the same direction Donald walked off.

"That was hot," Chloe said with a grin.

"Keep it in your pants, Chloe," Aubrey said and started walking back to the party.

Chloe giggles and follows her only to run into her after only a few steps. She hears Aubrey mumble, "Are these girls fucking serious tonight?" Chloe moves to look around Aubrey and sees Mary Elise giving a blow job to the Treblemaker they call Unicycle.

"Should we say something?," Chloe whispers to Aubrey.

"Not now," Aubrey said. "I can't deal with another one tonight. I'll deal with her at rehearsal tomorrow. I need a drink."

With that, Aubrey headed back to the party. Chloe again follows thinking about how hot it was to see Kori and Donald having sex. When they reach the party Aubrey heads straight for the alcohol. Chloe stops and looks around.

"I wonder if Beca is still here," Chloe thinks as she scans the party goers.

 ***0*0*0*0***

Standing at the top of the stadium, Beca sees Aubrey and Chloe come from the side of the stage. She watches as Aubrey goes to the bar area and Chloe stops and starts looking around. As soon as Chloe catches her eye, she sees the redhead smile back at her. Beca tips her drink to her and smiles.

Chloe starts up the stairs and Tom grabs her arm. "Want to head back to my place?," he asks her.

"Sorry, Tom," Chloe responds. "I already have plans for the rest of the evening."

Tom shrugs and lets her go. Chloe turns and looks back to Beca only to find her missing from where Chloe last saw her. Chloe looks around and spots her leaving and immediately follows after her. Once Chloe is away from the noise of the party she calls Beca's name. Beca turns and sees Chloe coming after her and waits.

"Where are you going?," Chloe asks when she reaches Beca.

"Back to my dorm," Beca responds.

"Want to go to my apartment?," Chloe asks. "With me?"

"You want me to go your apartment with you?," Beca asks and Chloe smiles and nods. "What about shower guy?"

"Shower guy?," Chloe asks. "Oh, you mean Tom. He's nobody. Just a hookup every once in a while."

"Oh," Beca said. "How drunk are you? Will you remember any of this in the morning? Am I just a one-night hookup to you?"

"I admit that I'm a little buzzed," Chloe said as she steps into Beca's personal space. "I will also admit that I find you very hot and super sexy. And I am not drunk enough to forget anything that may or may not happen if you spend the night with me. And, no, this will definitely not be just a one-night hookup. I see many, many sleepless nights in our future."

Beca gives Chloe a small smile and looks at her. Chloe puts her hands on Beca's hips and pulls her forward. When Beca doesn't resist she leans in and kisses the younger girl. Beca immediately kisses Chloe back, putting her arms around the redhead and pulling her in to deepen the kiss. Both girls are smiling as the kiss ends.

"So, how far away is your apartment?," Beca asks with a smirk.


	4. Der Kommissar's In Town

**Please Note:** **I will take prompts for scenes from any of the Pitch Perfect movies; just send me the scene you want to have made into a one-shot and that's it. Stories will be mostly fluff, with maybe some angst, but no smut will be included (sorry, just not my thing).**

 **Usual Disclaimer** **: I do not own any part of the Pitch Perfect movies or their characters.**

 **Prompt from Electronis Zappa** **. How about something from the second movie dealing with Chloe's reaction to Beca's reaction to der Kommissar.**

 _ **Italics**_ **indicate flashbacks.**

* * *

Fat Amy comes down the stairs of the Bellas house with her iPhone blasting a song that she was singing along with.

 _Don't turn around, wa-uh-oh (yeah-yeah)  
Der Kommissar's in town, wa-uh-oh  
He's got the power and you're so weak  
And your frustration will not let you speak  
La la la la la la_

Chloe gives her an angry glare but it does not stop the blond Aussie from continuing with her song.

 _Don't turn around, wa-uh-oh (yeah-yeah)  
Der Kommissar's in town, wa-uh-oh  
And if he talks to you, then you'll know why  
The more you live, the faster you will die_

"Amy," Beca said with a sigh. "Please stop." Amy ignores her.

 _Don't turn around, wa-uh-oh (yeah-yeah)  
Der Kommissar's in town, wa-uh-oh  
Don't turn around, wa-uh-oh (yeah-yeah)  
Der Kommissar's in town, wa-uh-oh_

Stacie can see how much the song is bothering both their co-Captains, especially Chloe. She looks and Amy and motions for her to stop singing. Amy just smiles and keeps going.

 _Don't turn around, wa-uh-oh (yeah-yeah)  
Der Kommissar's in town, wa-uh-oh  
Don't turn around, wa-uh-oh (yeah-yeah)  
Der Kommissar's in town, wa-uh-oh_

Beca has had enough and rips the phone from Amy's hand. "Hey!," Amy yells.

"That's enough!," Beca said stopping the song and throwing the phone back at Amy.

"What?," Amy asks with a laugh. "Too soon?" She looks around expecting to see her fellow Bellas laughing with her; they're not.

Instead, the girls are all looking at Chloe and can see she's visibly upset with Amy. Beca notices, too.

"Amy, I swear if I hear you singing that song again," Beca said getting in Amy's face, "you will spend a solid week doing extra cardio."

"Okay, I won't _sing_ it anymore," Amy said with a smirk.

Beca narrows her eyes at the Aussie. "That also goes for humming it, thinking about humming it, thinking about singing it, or playing it anywhere in my or Chloe's vicinity. Do I make myself clear?"

Amy gulps and nods knowing by Beca's tone that she was indeed serious. She looks to Chloe who usually reins Beca in when she starts threatening extra cardio.

"Don't look at me," Chloe snaps. "I'd make you do extra cardio for a solid month if it were up to me." Amy gasped. Chloe's shoulders slump and she looks tired. "It's really not funny, Amy." With that Chloe goes up the stairs leaving the Bellas staring open-mouthed. Chloe sounded so...defeated. This was not like Chloe at all.

Chloe makes it to her room before she let the first tear fall. She knows she shouldn't let Amy bother her. It was just Amy being Amy. But, it hurt to be reminded of the leader of _Das Sound Machine._ Especially with the way Beca acted around her. The tears continued to fall as she thinks back on their first encounter with _her_ , with Kommissar.

 _Das Sound Machine had just finished their set at the car show when Kommissar, with her minions following, approached the Bellas._

" _Ah, the Barden Bellas," Kommissar said. "Did you come to see us because you are, what do the kids say these days, jelly?"_

" _We are so not jelly," Chloe said indignantly._

" _We should really thank you," Kommissar said. "For making this tour a reality, you know, with your bumbling ineptitude. We should really send them something. Fruit basket?"_

" _Yum-yum," Pieter said._

" _Or would you prefer mini-muffins?," Kommissar asked looking at Beca._

" _Okay," Beca said. "We didn't come here to start something with you guys. We just wanted to check you out before the Worlds where we're going to kick your ass."_

Chloe had to smile thinking about how confident and badass Beca sounded. Too bad it didn't last.

" _You?," Kommissar said stepping into Beca's personal space. "You are the kicker of ass?"_

" _Yeah," Beca said not sounding as confident as before._

" _You are so tiny," Kommissar said. "Like an elf. Sprite?" She turned to Pieter and asked something in German to which he responded "Troll." That's it. You are a troll."_

 _Kommissar has a smug smile on her face._

" _You," Beca said looking Kommissar up and down. "Are physically...flawless."_

" _Thank you," Kommissar said._

" _But it doesn't mean that I like you," Beca said and looked confused by her own words._

"I've been trying to get Beca to pay attention to me for four years," Chloe thinks as she wipes a tear from her cheek. "She spends two minutes in the blonde German bitch's presence and tells her she's flawless. Maybe she likes blondes. Maybe I should go blonde and see if she makes a move." She shook her head as the memory continued.

 _Chloe's mouth hung open in shock and, to be honest, some hurt. She turned toward Kommissar and said, "We are not scared about Worlds. 'Cause when the Bellas hit the stage, we are going to blow minds."_

 _Chloe felt proud that she was able to get that out with as much confidence as she did. Inside she was distraught. What was up with Beca? Why was she being like this.?_

" _With what?," Pieter asked. "More of Flabby Abby's baby chute?"_

" _That's not my name," Fat Amy told him._

 _Chloe loses interest and wasn't paying attention to what was being said between Amy and Pieter. She was watching Beca who hadn't taken her eyes off Kommissar as she watched and smiled at the exchange between Pieter and Amy._

" _Darlings, please take my advice," Kommissar said turning to face Beca again and causing Chloe to turn back to look at her. "Don't try to beat us. We are the best. And now I must go rest my neck. It is sore from looking down on you."_

 _Chloe gasped as Kommissar started walking away, followed by her minions. She thought it was over and was going to say something to Beca when Beca spoke. Oh, how Chloe wished she hadn't spoken._

" _Okay," Beca said staring after Kommissar. "Just because you are making me very sexually confused does not mean you are intimidating. We have nothing to lose. We have literally nothing. Aca Wiedersehen, bitches." Beca is waving her arms around and Chloe tries to stop her. "Oh, what it is happening? Why am I using my hands so much?"_

"Could Beca be bi?," Chloe thinks to herself. "If she is, why does she always give me some sarcastic comment about straight girls when I try to tell how I feel about her? Is it because she's afraid to just tell me she doesn't have feelings for me? It would hurt but at least I'd know where I stand with her."

Chloe thought back to the bus ride back to Barden after their run-in with the German group. Beca kept talking about Kommissar.

" _She was pretty," Beca said as they rode the mini-bus back to Barden. "Don't you think she was pretty?" Chloe is sitting next to Beca and realizes Beca is looking at her. "She's pretty, right?"_

" _Are you serious right now?," Chloe asked Beca, looking at her like she had two heads._

" _What?," Beca asked. "You don't think she was pretty? I mean she's like a fucking goddess."_

 _Chloe gasped and looked at Beca. Beca couldn't discern what the look meant and was going to ask Chloe about it but Chloe shoved her out of her seat. Beca had to grab the seat in front of her to keep herself from falling onto the floor in the aisle. She stood up only to have Chloe shove Beca out of her way and go to another seat. Chloe flopped down with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She sat there looking down at her lap with her hand to her forehead to hide her eyes so Beca couldn't see her tears._

" _What the hell, Chloe?," Beca said and was going to follow when Stacie stepped in front of her._

" _Leave it, Beca," Stacie said. "I think you've said more than enough for today."_

 _Beca knew Chloe was angry at her for her less than stellar shot at intimidating Kommissar but this was a bit extreme. She shook her head and sat back down in her seat. Stacie went and sat next to Chloe. As Stacie sat down Chloe looked back at Beca. She was sitting with her elbows resting on the seat in front of her and her head buried in her hands._

" _Am I the only one who thought she was gorgeous?," Beca asked no one in particular._

" _Beca, you know I always have your back," CR said. "But, dude, shut up. You're only making things worse for yourself and for Chloe."_

" _You okay?," Stacie asked Chloe. Chloe just nodded and the tears fell. "I'm here if you need anything."_

" _Why her, Stace?," Chloe asked quietly so no one else would hear. "Why her and not me?"_

 _Stacie looked back at Beca and saw Beca looking at her and Chloe. Stacie just frowned at her and pulled Chloe to her in a hug._

"God, why am I letting this bother me so much?," Chloe thinks as she runs her hand through her hair, pushing it back off her face. She drops her hand in her lap. "Because you're in love with her, that's why."

Chloe doesn't know how long she had been sitting alone in her room when there was knock on the door.

"I'm fine," Chloe calls out to whoever is on the other side of the door. "I just want to be left alone."

The doorknob jiggles and then the door is opened. Beca poked her head in. "Sorry, I'd rather face the wrath of one Chloe Beale than the wrath of eight Barden Bellas."

Chloe lets out a heavy sigh and didn't say anything. Beca came fully into the room and stood awkwardly by the door. "So, um, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Chloe responded. "You can leave now."

"I don't think I can," Beca said, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Because I know that wasn't a real 'I'm fine'. Talk to me, Chlo. What's going on?"

"Just get out, Beca," Chloe said. "Go be sexually confused or stupid and awkward around someone else. I'm too tired to deal with you."

"Whoa," Beca said holding up her hands and standing up. "Where's all this coming from."

"God, you are such an idiot," Chloe said shaking her head.

Beca was taken aback because it was not said in the usual joking manner Chloe uses when she's letting Beca know she's being an idiot. It kind of hurt her feelings. "Um, that's kind of mean," Beca said.

"Yeah, well, nice Chloe has left the building," Chloe said coldly. "I'm done being your cheerleader and letting your oblivious stupidity go unchecked."

"What does that even mean?," Beca asked perplexed.

"It means that I'm over you," Chloe said. "So, like I said, you can leave now."

"Can you please explain to me what the hell is going on here?," Beca said. "And what the hell do you mean by 'you're over me'? Because I haven't got a clue as to what you're talking about."

"Typical Beca," Chloe said with a snort. "Clueless and oblivious."

"Seriously, Chloe," Beca said getting anxious. "What's really going on here?"

"Why her?," Chloe asked. "Why Kommissar? I've spent four years trying to get you to notice me. To get you to see me as something more than a friend. And I get nothing but snark and sarcasm when I tell you I love you."

"Chloe," Beca said softly. "I had Jesse. What was I supposed to do?"

"You guys broke up last summer," Chloe said shaking her head. "And you're still trying and use him as an excuse to avoid your true feelings thus negating mine. Fine, I get it. You don't like me as anything more than a friend. You could have just told me, Beca, instead of constantly dangling false hope in front of me. Message received, we're just friends. Friendzone boundaries have been acknowledged. Could you just leave now, I'd really like to go to bed."

"Chlo, come on," Beca said softly. "Can we talk about this?"

"Talk about what, Beca?," Chloe asked. "Do you want to talk about how gorgeous Kommissar is? Talk about how she's such a goddess? Or let's talk about how straight you are except when you're around Kommissar? What the fuck does she actually have that I don't? Let's talk about that because I really want to know."

"I don't know, okay?," Beca said. "She's Kommissar and you're, you're Chloe."

Chloe waits for more but there's nothing forthcoming. After a few minutes of Beca saying nothing, she gets up and goes to the door, opening it and standing with her hand on the knob.

"Thanks for clearing that up," Chloe said sarcastically. "You can leave now."

Beca sat there stunned. A tear escaped Beca's eye as she looked at the redhead. "Chlo," Beca said her voice thick with emotion.

"Just leave, Beca," Chloe said. "We both know the urge to run away from this is strong because we're dealing with real feelings, so just go."

Beca walked to the door. She looked at Chloe expecting her to stop her and make her stay. But she didn't.

"No," Beca said with so much force it caused Chloe to step back. "I'm not leaving. I'm done running."

"Beca, please just go," Chloe said, defeated. "I know you're just going to say what you think I want to hear and everything will go back to the way it was in the morning."

"Not this time," Beca said adamantly. "I meant it, I'm done running. I love you, Chloe. And not in a friend kind of way. I'm in love with you. I've been scared shitless to say anything because I didn't want to lose my best friend. I didn't want to lose what we have." Beca wipes the tear from her cheek. "Give me a chance to make this right. I promise you won't be sorry."

Chloe just looked at her, trying to see if she was really sincere.

"I mean it, Chlo," Beca said seeing Chloe's hesitancy. "Go on a date with me and let me start making everything up to you."

"Are you going to be around in the morning?," Chloe asked. "You're not going to run away and come back to pretend none of this happened, are you?"

"I couldn't if I wanted to," Beca said with a laugh and looked into the hallway. "They wouldn't let me."

Chloe furrowed her brow and looked around the door to see the Bellas all standing there with big smiles on their faces. Stacie wiped a tear from her eye and gave Chloe a wink.

Chloe smiled and so did Beca. "I'm going to kiss you now," Beca told Chloe.

"So what are you waiting for?," Chloe asked.

Beca looked at the girls who were still standing there. They made no motions to leave.

"Fuck it," Beca said and pulled Chloe in for a kiss.

"Bhloe! Bhloe!," Amy started chanting. Beca just slammed the door in her face and deepened the kiss.

* * *

 **Song used: _Der Kommissar_ by Falco**


	5. BeChloe Fun and Games

_**Sorry for not posting sooner. I've been trying to get a few chapters ahead on my zombie-like fic (Shameless plug: It's called 'What If The World Ended Tomorrow' you know, in case you wanted to check it out). Anyway, here's the next one-shot for your perusal. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Please Note:**_ **I will take prompts for scenes from any of the Pitch Perfect movies; just send me the scene you want to have made into a one-shot and that's it. Stories will be mostly fluff, with maybe some angst, but no smut will be included (sorry, just not my thing).**

 _ **Usual Disclaimer**_ **: I do not own any part of the Pitch Perfect movies or their characters.**

 _ **Prompt from malexfaith**_ **: Any of the footage from the DVD that shows them having fun at the retreat. . .the slide, the balancing log, the mud obstacle.**

* * *

"Up and at 'em, Bellas," Aubrey screams standing outside the tent the Bellas are currently sleeping in. "Let's go, let's go. Move it." She gives her whistle four or five loud shrill blows. The Bellas manage to disentangle themselves from their blankets and sleeping bags and start making their way out of the tent. Beca can hear Aubrey yelling "Fall in line ladies!" outside the tent.

"It's 6:30 in the morning," Beca mumbles inside the tent. "I'm going to kill her."

"Come on, Becs," Chloe said way too cheerful having just been woken by the aca-nazi. "We're going to have a fun-filled day of bonding and re-finding our sound."

"Ugh!," Beca said and stands up. "I need to be working on the set for Worlds. I need to be putting together a demo-. I really just need to not be. . .here."

"Oh, my God," Chloe said finally having enough. "We are all aware that you don't want to be here. Hell, the whole camp knows. Probably every person we came across from here to Barden knows. I am so done with hearing about all the things _you_ need to do. Being whiny and sarcastic was cute when you were 18, but your 21 now, so grow up and get over yourself, Beca."

Chloe turned and stomped out of the tent leaving a stunned Beca behind. She joins the line the girls have formed and crosses her arms over her chest. She was angry at Beca because Beca wasn't taking the possibility of the Bellas being disbanded permanently as seriously as Chloe thought she should.

"Where's Beca?," Aubrey asks looking at Chloe.

Before Chloe can answer, Beca stumbles out of the tent. "I'm here, I'm here."

"Good," Aubrey says. "Now fall in line!"

Beca jumps and gets in line next to Chloe. Chloe shifts to her left so she is closer to Jessica and there is a little more space between her and Beca. Beca notices and frowns as she looks down at the ground.

Aubrey gives them a brief rundown of their itinerary for the day. She leads them to the dining hall where they have breakfast and are then told they had 20 minutes to change and get into formation outside the tent.

"Alright ladies," Aubrey said and she walked up and down in front of them. "Today we are going back to the basics to relearn how to sing as a group, while also enjoying death-defying team-building trust exercises."

"What a great idea," Chloe said looking at Beca as if daring her to say anything.

"Let's get started," Aubrey said and blows the pitch pipe.

Aubrey starts singing _Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy._ The Bellas provide the music and harmonies. Aubrey leads them as they sing to their first trust exercise. Beca looks at it and rolls her eyes causing Chloe to glare at her.

"I need you all on the log," Aubrey said. The Bellas look at the log lying across a small ravine that was about 3 feet deep and then at Aubrey. "Let's go; start moving. Lily stop when you get to the end."

The Bellas quickly follow each other onto the log and then stand waiting for Aubrey to tell them what to do next.

"Now, I want you to put yourselves in alphabetical order by first name," Aubrey said. "You cannot step off the log. If one of you falls we start all over again. Any questions? Good, let's get started." Aubrey blows the whistle and the girls look at each other.

"Amy you're first so you need to be where Emily is," Chloe said. "And then comes Ashley, Beca, Me-"

"Actually I would be after Emily," Amy said.

"How do you figure?," Denise asks. "A for Amy comes before E for Emily."

"E for Emily comes before F for Fat Amy," Amy counters.

"But, your real name is Amy," Denise retorts.

"Just let it go," Aubrey said. "We don't have all day."

Amy does a little drum beat on her stomach and says, "Ah, yeah."

"Oh, I almost forgot, you will be singing during the exercise," Aubrey said and blew the pitch pipe. She began singing _You Can't Hurry Love_ and the Bellas did their thing.

"I'm first so I'll start making my way down the line," Ashley said.

"Chlo, you're after me so let's just switch now," Beca said.

"Okay," Chloe said and turned around. She put a leg between Beca's and slipped a little. Beca grabbed her and they both fumbled around to keep upright.

"Get your hand off my boob, Beale," Beca groused.

"That's not _my_ hand, Mitchell," Chloe said with a laugh. "Although if you want me to feel you up, you just have to ask."

Beca blushed and looked down. Sure enough, it was indeed her own hand on her boob."Oh, God," Beca thinks. "This is how stressed I am. I can't even tell my hand is touching a boob, even my own." Chloe manages to get her footing and they are now stable. Beca looks at Chloe. They were very close and Beca looks down at Chloe's lips and swallows, her mouth suddenly dry. Her eyes flew up to Chloe's face to see her brow raised and wearing a smirk.

"See something you want, Becs?," Chloe whispered close to Beca's ear. Beca couldn't say anything as a shiver ran down her spine. Chloe let out a small laugh as she made her way to stand next to Beca on the log.

"Beca and Chloe," Aubrey yelled. "I don't hear any singing. Let's go."

Beca rolls her eyes and she and Chloe start harmonizing while also maneuvering to get everyone in the correct order. When they were done, Beca looked at Chloe and smiled.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is Beca "I don't want to be here" Mitchell actually having some fun?," Chloe asks with a smug smile.

"Shut it, Beale," Beca said.

"That was not bad ladies," Aubrey said clapping her hands. "Took a little longer than it should have but you sounded almost decent. Follow me to the next exercise. Oh, and you're going to love this next song." Aubrey blows the pitch pipe again and begins singing _I Saw The Sign_. Beca and a few others groan but join in.

They finish the song and are standing in front of a thing that looks like a rope net but it's not squared. It's just a bunch of ropes crisscrossed over each other.

"Here we need to get each of the Bellas from one side of the ropes to the other," Aubrey said. "No walking around, you must go through."

The Bellas again stand around looking at each other. "We should probably come up with a game plan," Chloe said. "Since we are Co-Captains and all."

"You're right," Beca conceded. She turns to the other Bellas. "Let's go from heaviest to smallest. We'll get each one through the ropes and by the end we should have it figured out how to get the last ones through."

"Amy, looks like you're up first," CR said.

Amy steps forward and says, "Piece of cake." She then proceeds to put her head and shoulders through the ropes at the bottom. She puts her hands on the ground to hold herself up. "Grab my legs and wheelbarrow me through."

CR, Ashley, Chloe, and Jessica grab Amy's legs and lift and push her the rest of the way through. CR does the same maneuver and once she and Amy are on the other side, it is decided the ones left will lift each girl and get them through to the other side where CR and Amy will help them. When it's Chloe's turn she leans into Beca and says, "Feel free to grab me anywhere you want." Beca turns bright red and sputters as Chloe laughs and lets the girls help her through the ropes.

"Excellent job," Aubrey said once they were all through the ropes. "I know it's hot and steamy, so now we're going to get wet."

Chloe looks at Beca and starts to say something. Beca puts her hand up and says, "Don't, Beale. Just don't." She can hear Chloe's laughter behind her as they follow Aubrey to a small lake.

"We have four different exercises here," Aubrey said as the girls checked out the setup. "First, you will zip line and drop into the water. We have enough handles for each of you and you will be following one after the other with only five seconds between you. The object is to hit the water and trust that the person behind you is not going to land on you."

'Um, Aubrey," CR said looking a little frightened. "I don't know how to swim."

"Oh, that's okay," Aubrey said and directed their attention to three other employees holding life vests. "You'll be safe. Plus, everyone of is a certified lifeguard. Okay?"

"Okay," CR said. "I think I can handle that."

The Bellas are all standing on the platform waiting to do the zip line. Jessica is first to go and does an impressive mid-air split before hitting the water. Next is Flo who actually manages a twisting dive before she enters the water. Next is Lily, who manages to come to a full stop and just hangs there. Ashley is next and they want her to go but she is reluctant because Lily is still just hanging there.

"I'll run into her," Ashley said. "She'll get hurt."

"When you get close, put your feet up and you'll push her forward," Aubrey said. "Now go!"

Ashley did as she was told and she and Lily dropped into the water only about a foot away from each other. They started swimming toward shore because Fat Amy was next and everyone knows something was bound to go wrong. Surprisingly, Amy did a drop that made a very small splash.

Emily, Beca, CR, and Chloe are the last in the lineup. Emily and Beca are in the water and starting to swim to the ladder to get out. CR hits the water and then is floundering a bit trying to swim out of the way. Beca turns and grabs CR's life vest and pulls her out of the way just as Chloe hits the water. Chloe comes up sputtering.

"CR?," Chloe yells. "CR?"

She looks to see Beca pulling CR towards the ladder and quickly swims after them. She climbs up the ladder and rushes over to CR.

"Oh, my gosh, CR," Chloe said kneeling next to the girl who is laying on the dock gasping for breath, more from fear than anything else. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I couldn't stop or anything."

"I'm fine, Chloe," CR tells her. "Beca pulled me out of the way in time."

Chloe helps CR up and then runs over to Beca nearly toppling her over in a big bear hug. "Thank you for taking care of CR," Chloe said. "I don't know what I would have done if I had actually landed on her. I really could have hurt her. I would have been devastated."

"I know," Beca said quietly, patting Chloe on the back.

Aubrey gave CR a pass for the rest of the water exercises. The next exercise had all the Bellas end up in the water, but they were all laughing and enjoying themselves. Even Beca managed to have some fun, which did not go unnoticed by Chloe.

Beca tried to pretend that the slide was boring but she couldn't help but laugh as Chloe went down the slide. She was screaming the whole way down and looked like she was trying to grab something to hold onto and stop.

The final exercise was quite the thrill. Each of the Bellas had to jump on the huge blow-up ramp, for lack of a better name to call it, and move to the end. The next Bella would jump causing the other Bella to be ejected off the end and into the water. The smaller girls, like Beca and Flo, found themselves being hurled far into the air before hitting the water.

The final exercise of the day was a mud pit with logs going across at about three-foot intervals. Beca looked at it and then back at Aubrey. "What exactly do we have to do here?"

"You all start at one end and just have to make it to the other," Aubrey said.

"That sounds too easy," Beca said. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Aubrey said. "There are no rules. You can pull someone off the logs, you can drag them back by their hair, or ankles. Whatever it takes. Just be the first to make it to the end and you get a prize."

"What's the prize?," Flo asked.

"I'm only going to tell you so you'll have an incentive," Aubrey said. "The first one to get to the end gets to take a hot shower in my room."

"Are you saying we won't get to shower after this unless we win?," Chloe asks

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Aubrey responds. "The winner gets to take a _hot_ shower in my room, while the rest will use the camp showers. Which are not known for having hot water."

The girls all perk up and are figuring out their strategies to win the hot shower. "Okay, girls, line up at the end. When I blow the whistle it's on."

The girls line up and Aubrey blows the whistle. The girls, minus Stacie, jump into the mud and start grappling with each other. Amy makes it to the first log and has managed to climb on top of it, but doesn't get far as CR drags her back. Beca and Chloe are up and over the first log only to find themselves being dragged down before they get to the second.

Stacie stands at the end and watches the girls as they try to make their way to the end. She smiles and then saunters around the pit, stopping in front of Aubrey. "If memory serves me you never said we had to go through the mud to get to the other end," Stacie said before turning and sashaying to the other end of the mud pit and sitting on the log.

Aubrey smiled and gave her a small nod. She then turned to watch the progress of the other girls. Beca and Chloe were pretty much just grabbing onto each other and laughing. They really didn't seem to be in any hurry to make it to the end. At one point, Beca latched onto Chloe's chest and Chloe gave a squeal. "I don't care about winning anymore because now I really need a cold shower," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear. Beca was glad her face was covered in mud so Chloe couldn't see the blush that was covering her cheeks.

After struggling and pulling each other back, Jessica looks to see Stacie sitting on the log at the end of the pit.

"Stacie, what are you doing?," Jessica asks just as she pulled down into the mud. "No, wait guys. Why is Stacie still clean and sitting at the end of the pit?"

At this point everyone hears Jessica and they are all standing at various points in the pit looking at Stacie. Stacie calmly stands and looks at her fellow Bellas. "At no point in the instructions did Aubrey say we had to _through_ the mud to get to the end. So, it looks like I get a nice hot shower tonight."

The girls all started arguing about it not being fair. Beca and Chloe climb out of the mud pit.

"Is this true, Brey?," Chloe asks.

"She's right," Aubrey said. "This is one of the lessons you have to learn. Listen closely because you may miss something if you don't."

Chloe looks at Beca with a raised eyebrow. Beca looks back at Chloe and nods her head. The both suddenly grab Aubrey's arms and drag her into the mud pit. Everyone ends up laughing and mud-caked by the time they climbed out.

"I can't believe you guys," Aubrey sputtered once she was pulled out.

Beca and Chloe just smiled and gave each other a high five. "You should be proud that we came together as a team to help you find the mud pit," Chloe said with a cheeky grin.

"Funny," Aubrey said.

After everyone settled down the girls headed for the (cold) showers. "I suggest we wear our clothes in the shower to get some of the mud off of them," Chloe said. "If we don't it's going to be hell to get them clean when we get home."

Beca walked into a stall and let the water cascade over her clothes before she took them off. She was just soaping up when she decided to start singing. She heard other voices join in and they sounded awesome. The next thing she knew Chloe was whispering in her ear, "You can sing!"

Beca jumps and looks over her shoulder at Chloe. "You have a tendency to invade my shower," Beca said. "Don't you know anything about personal boundaries."

"No," Chloe said with a smirk. "But I'd love to get to know your personal boundaries a lot better."

"Oh, really?," Beca asks and, much to Chloe's shock and enjoyment, turns to face her.

"Mm-hmm," Chloe responds.

"I'd like that too," Beca said. "We should talk first."

"If that's what you want," Chloe said with a sigh and takes a step back.

Beca reaches out and grabs Chloe's arm stopping her. "We should talk once we get back to Barden," she says looking into Chloe's eyes. "I'm thinking over a plate of pasta, sharing a bottle of wine, and maybe have a candle in the middle of the table. Just the two of us."

"Why Beca Mitchell," Chloe said staring into Beca's eyes. "Are you asking me out? On a date?"

"I believe I am," Beca responds. "So, you up for it?"

"Definitely," Chloe said.

"It's about time!," they hear Amy shout. "Bhloe is a go!"

"It's BeChloe," Chloe calls out.

"You're a dork," Beca said with a laugh.

"Maybe," Chloe said. "But you still want to kiss me."

"I do," Beca said.

"So, why don't you?," Chloe asks. "Afraid it will somehow ruin your badass reputation?"

"Me kissing you, naked in the showers," Beca said as she looked Chloe up and down. "Would only increase my badass points."

"So shut up and kiss-"

Chloe didn't get to finish as Beca smashed their lips together in a kiss.

* * *

 **As much as I love BeChloe, it is hard to make each scene a BeChloe endgame. But, I'm having a lot of fun trying to get them there. The next prompt is also from** _ **Pitch Perfect 2**_ **(the scene after the campfire).**


	6. Camp Fire Confessions

_**Please Note:**_ **I will take prompts for scenes from any of the Pitch Perfect movies; just send me the scene you want to have made into a one-shot and that's it. Stories will be mostly fluff, with maybe some angst, but no smut will be included (sorry, just not my thing).**

 _ **Usual Disclaimer**_ **: I do not own any part of the Pitch Perfect movies or their characters.**

 _ **Prompt from malexfaith and horsegurl03**_ **. The 2nd night of the retreat. . .after the campfire scene.**

* * *

The Bellas sat around the campfire telling each other what their plans were for after graduation. Beca sat only half-listening to Fat Amy talk about her plans. She couldn't keep her eyes off Chloe. The way the firelight reflected in her blue eyes was giving Beca all kinds of warm fuzzy feelings. She was snapped out of her reverie of Chloe when Amy stopped talking momentarily.

"Oh, wait," Fat Amy said in sudden realization. "I'm in love with Bumper."

"Well, yeah," Beca and the rest of the Bellas said.

Stacie, Chloe, and Aubrey were just smiling at the Aussie. The rest of the girls giggle at how oblivious Amy has been about her feelings for the former Treblemaker.

"I've done something terrible," Fat Amy said. "And I'm not talking about crop-dusting Beca and Chloe right now. I apologize for that. You guys, I need to go. Right now. And I need to win back my man. Screw your judgement."

"Go get 'em, Amy," CR yelled as Amy rushes off.

"Ahhhh," Fat Amy screamed as she is suddenly snatched up in a bear trap.

"Shake it off, Amy," Beca said having been through the same thing earlier that day. The Bellas all get up to help their love-struck Aussie friend.

"Somebody bring a s'more," they heard Fat Amy say.

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0***

Some time later, Fat Amy is out of the bear trap and everyone is tired so the girls decide to call it a night and head for the tent. Beca notices that Chloe isn't with them so she goes looking for her. She finds her sitting and staring into the fire.

"Well, that was loads of fun," Beca said as she spies the redhead. She notices Chloe wipe at a tear as she goes to sit next to her. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe said somewhat sadly. "Just thinking about graduation and everyone moving on."

"It's kind of sad," Beca said. "But, also, kind of exciting. Just think of all the great possibilities that life has to offer."

"I guess," Chloe said and looked into the fire. "Some just have greater possibilities available to them that others don't have."

"That was. . .profound," Beca said. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a bit, I don't know, off."

"I guess I was just thinking about what I'm really going to do after graduation," Chloe said.

"You mean you weren't serious about becoming an exotic dancer?," Beca asks, feigning surprise.

"Shut up," Chloe laughs and slaps Beca's arm. "Don't forget, I also said maybe I'd teach underprivileged children to sing."

"You also said 'whichever pays the most'," Beca retorted. "Trust me, teachers don't make a lot. Plus they have to pay out of their own pocket for supplies and stuff most of the time. Exotic dancer is your best bet if you want to make serious money."

"Not all of us can be like you," Chloe said, bumping Beca's shoulder with her own. "Having a career goal in mind since they were thirteen."

"Yeah, well," Beca said. "I may have been deluding myself. It seems, according to my boss, that any kid with a computer can do what I do. He said I need to find my own voice, do something original. Turns out I don't have an original bone in my body."

"How can he say that?," Chloe asked incredulously. "Your mixes are original and amazing. I honestly can't see 'any kid with a computer' coming up with the stuff you have. And I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I really do," Beca said. "But, no offense, my boss is the only one whose opinion counts this time."

"Then I say screw him," Chloe said emphatically. "You can be an exotic dancer with me. Ooo, you can make mixes for us to dance to. We would be the two hottest dancers any club could have. "

"Well, I've seen you naked so I know you'd make out just fine," Beca said and then realizing what she just said, blushed.

"Thank you," Chloe said with a big smile. "I could say the same about you."

"Between the two of us," Beca said with a grin. "You'd be raking in the bucks taking off your clothes while dancing and I'd just be the music maker trying to come up with the right song for you to dance to. Although no one would know there was even music because all they'd be focused on is you dancing naked."

Beca blushes and scrunches up her face. "God, what did I just say?," she mentally asks herself.

Chloe let out a small laugh. "You are so picturing me dancing naked right now aren't you?," she asks with a smirk. She leans in to whisper, "Don't worry. Your lap dances will always be free."

Beca sputters and coughs. "What, no, I. Shut up. I wasn't picturing you, you know, that way."

"Naked?," Chloe asks.

"That's just wrong, Chlo," Beca said. "I'm your friend. I wouldn't, shouldn't think of you that way. Your my best friend."

Chloe looks at Beca. She takes a deep breath and puts some stray hairs behind her ear. "What if your best friend wanted you to think of her that way?"

Before Chloe's words can register with Beca, they are interrupted by Aubrey. "There you two are," Aubrey said standing in front of them. "I was wondering where you got off to."

Beca and Chloe continued to stare at each other for a moment before Chloe cleared her throat. "Just chatting about Worlds," she said as she smiled up at Aubrey.

"So, being here really helped you guys?," Aubrey asks as she grabs a chair and sits next to the log Beca and Chloe are sharing.

"Yeah," Beca said with a soft smile. "I know I balked and complained, but it was exactly what we needed."

"Thank goodness," Aubrey said and sighed in relief. "To be honest, I was really worried about you guys. About the Bellas. It would be devastating to have the Bellas be disbanded."

"Don't worry, Brey," Chloe said. "We are not going down without a fight. I actually have an idea I was going to run by Beca. And maybe you can give your opinion on it as well."

Aubrey was beyond excited. She really missed being a part of the Bellas. The rehearsals, the singing, the feeling of family. "Are you sure you want my opinion?," she hesitantly asks.

"Of course," Beca said immediately. "No one except Chloe knows more about the Bellas than you. And you know us, the girls behind the current Bellas. Hell, you two brought us all together. It's only right that, win or lose, you be a part of it."

Chloe smiled at Beca as Aubrey looked on teary-eyed. Chloe can tell how much Beca's words mean to Aubrey. "Thank you, Beca."

"Okay," Beca said feeling uncomfortable. "What's your idea, Chlo?"

Chloe smiled and her eyes lit up. "I was thinking, what if we could get some of the old Bellas to come to Copenhagen and sing with us. There's nothing in the rules that says it has to be just the current Bellas that perform. They wouldn't do the whole set with us, just the finale. And what if we used Emily's song. The one she sang at her audition. The one she asked Beca to work with her on. Um, I think she called it 'Flashlight'."

Aubrey and Beca stare at Chloe. Chloe's not sure what the looks mean so she forges ahead. "We can get Emily's mom, Katherine, to help get in touch with some of the older Bellas. Aubrey can contact Alice and have her contact whoever it was that was Captain before her. And so on." Chloe looks at Beca and Aubrey who are both still just staring at her. "Well? What do you think?" When she gets no response from either girl, her shoulders sag. "It's a bad idea, right? What was I thinking trying to get a bunch of women to just fly off to Copenhagen to sing."

Beca smiles at Chloe's ranting. "Chlo, stop," Beca said. "It's actually a really good idea. And I think I know the perfect song to start off the set with. Aubrey is there a place I can work? I want to get some ideas done before I lose them."

"Sure," Aubrey said. "I'll set you up in my office. You won't be disturbed there." Aubrey gets up and Beca does the same. "You coming, Chloe?"

"I think I'll just sit here a bit longer before I turn in," Chloe said. "Go ahead. I'll be fine."

"It really is a great idea, Chlo," Beca tells her. She gives Chloe a smile and follows Aubrey away from the campfire. She really wants to continue her talk with Chloe but knows that if she doesn't start working on her ideas, she really will lose her train of thought. Which will lead to her getting frustrated and going back to where she was before they came on the retreat. And Chloe deserved better than that.

After getting Beca situated, Aubrey goes back to the bonfire to find Chloe. She sees Chloe just staring into the fire, her eyes glistening. Her heart breaks a little when she sees Chloe wipe a tear off her cheek.

"Hey," Aubrey said as she sat down next to Chloe. "Are you okay?"

"I think I messed up, Brey," Chloe said as another tear fell from her eye.

"What happened?," Aubrey asked. "It looked like you two were getting along fine."

"We were," Chloe said. "But then I had to open my big mouth and ruin it all."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think," Aubrey tells her and pulls her into a side hug. "Tell me what happened."

"We were sitting here, just talking," Chloe said. "And then we started joking about me becoming an exotic dancer. She said that her boss didn't think she had what it takes to be a music producer and I told her to just become a dancer with me. That we'd make a load of money."

"Somehow I don't see Beca agreeing to something like that," Aubrey said, smiling at the thought.

"She didn't," Chloe said with a chuckle. "She said she'd be making the music I'd dance to."

"Now, that I can see Beca doing," Aubrey said. They both laughed and Chloe let out a sigh.

"But, then she said something about no one paying attention to the music because they'd be focused on me getting naked," Chloe said, smiling as she remembered how Beca blushed. "So, I teased her about picturing me dancing naked. And I also told her-." Chloe stops and runs a hand through her hair. "I can't believe I told her that her lap dances would always be free."

"I bet she took that well," Aubrey said.

"She sputtered out something about how she wasn't picturing me naked," Chloe said looking down at the ground. "That she wouldn't think of me like that because we're best friends."

"I'm guessing you had a response to that as well," Aubrey prompts Chloe to get her to continue.

"I said," Chloe took a deep breath and let it out. "I said, what if your best friend wanted you to think of her that way?"

"Wow," Aubrey said surprised. "That's quite forward even for you. But, I don't see where you messed up. You just told her in a roundabout way that you like her as more than a friend. What did she say?"

"Nothing," Chloe said. "Well, she may have been starting to say something but that's when you showed up."

"I'm so sorry, Chloe," Aubrey said apologetically. "I didn't know I was walking in on a moment between you two."

"That's okay," Chloe said sadly. "It's probably for the best. I have a feeling that whatever she was going to say wasn't something I wanted to hear."

Chloe wipes away another tear and stares into the fire. Aubrey pulls her close and kisses the top of her head. She lays her head on Chloe's and they sit there quietly.

"You know, I was watching you two today," Aubrey said. "When we started Beca was her usual closed off self but by the time you guys go to the mud pit, she actually looked like she was having fun."

"Yeah, I think she did," Chloe said.

"And, I also noticed that she spent almost every minute by your side," Aubrey said.

"I'm kind of tired, Brey," Chloe said with a yawn. "What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Aubrey responds, "that I think you'll be surprised once she answers your question. Don't give up yet, Chloe. I think your little DJ is ready for you."

Chloe gives Aubrey a skeptical look and shakes her head. "I don't think so, Brey. I think I scared her and now I don't know what's going to happen. I love her so much and don't know what I'll do if she just leaves."

Aubrey looks up and smiles. "What do you want to happen?"

"The same thing I've always wanted for the past four years," Chloe said softly. "For Beca to love me like I love her and for us to be together. I also want to move to L.A. with her and be by her side when she wins her first grammy. I want her to want us. Because I really think we'd be something really great if she'd let us be us."

"Hey, Aubrey?"

Chloe's head jerks up when she hears the voice behind her. She turns and sees Beca looking at her, smiling. Chloe doesn't say anything, she just sits and stares, wondering what Beca heard.

"Stacie said to tell you that if you weren't in the shower in ten minutes, she was starting without you," Beca said still looking at Chloe.

Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing at the gasp Aubrey let out. "Oh, um, I guess I need to go. Good luck you two."

"Wait," Beca said. "I thought Stacie had her shower earlier?"

"Don't judge me!," Aubrey said and rushes off, throwing them a wave and a quick 'see you in the morning'.

Beca smiles and sits down next to Chloe. "So, I was working on the set for Worlds and I came to a part I needed some help with and I immediately thought of you. Which in turn started me thinking about my best friend...naked. And then that got me thinking about whether my best friend was really okay with me thinking of her that way." Beca takes Chloe's hand in hers and stares into her eyes.

"I think your best friend would be fine with it," Chloe said. "I also think your best friend wants you to kiss her now."

"Just so you know," Beca said. "I think we will be something great."

Chloe grabs the front of Beca's shirt and pulls her into a kiss. Beca deepens it and pulls back from it after a moment. "Wow," she whispered.

"Don't worry, Mitchell," Chloe said with grin. "There's plenty more where that came from."

'I'm counting on it," Beca said and pulls Chloe in for another kiss.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves.**


	7. The Way You Are Is Only Just a Dream

_**Please Note:**_ **I will take prompts for scenes from any of the Pitch Perfect movies; just send me the scene you want to have made into a one-shot and that's it. Stories will be mostly fluff, with maybe some angst, but no smut will be included (sorry, just not my thing).**

 _ **Usual Disclaimer**_ **: I do not own any part of the Pitch Perfect movies or their characters.**

 _ **Prompt from RJRMovieFan and horsegurl03**_ **.** **What happens just after the Bellas sing in the empty pool, where Beca and Chloe each sing, and Beca layers her song in.**

* * *

Beca leads the girls further down into the empty pool. Chloe feels an excited shiver run down her spine. This is where Beca shocked and thrilled them all when she rapped and sang _No Diggity_ during the riff-off just a few short months ago. Chloe bit her lip as she thought back to that day. That was the day when she realized she had strong feelings for her new best friend.

"Okay," Beca said coming to a stop. "Let's remix this business." Beca turns and faces the Bellas who are now standing in front of her. "Aubrey, would you pick a song?"

"Bruno Mars' _Just The Way You Are_ ," Aubrey said, actually looking more relaxed than she had since school started.

"Um, okay," Beca said, already thinking of what song would mix well with it. "Chloe, are you okay to take the lead?"

Chloe smiled at her and said, "Yeah."

Beca smiled and looked down at the ground. She let out a breath and shook her hands out. Then her hand started moving in a rhythm as if she was picturing the music on the page. She started and the Bellas followed with their harmonies and making the music with their mouths. Beca nodded to Chloe who started singing.

Everyone sounded great. Beca noticed how Chloe's eyes shined and could tell she was totally into the song and enjoying every second of it. She also noticed how Chloe kept looking at Aubrey as she sang. She tried not to think about what that meant as the song was coming to an end.

The last note falls and the Bellas all looked pleased with themselves. Aubrey's smile is the biggest and most real smile Beca has seen from their uptight leader and she can't help smiling as well. She looks at Chloe who is smiling at her and can't help the fluttery feeling she gets in her stomach.

"Hands in," Aubrey said and all the girls put their hands in.

"1-2-Ahhhhhh," the Bellas sing. Chloe emits a low bass note and claps her hand over her mouth. Amy looks at her stunned. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Chloe said, hand still to her mouth. "I've never made that sound before."

"With your messed up vocal chords," CR said with some excitement. "You can hit the bass notes."

"Do you know what this means?," Aubrey asked, her excitement matching CR's.

Lily raises her hand and steps into the middle of the group. "I think I have an idea," she said. The Bellas' eyes widen in shock because she actually spoke at a normal level and they all heard and understood her.

"Bitch, you don't have to shout," Fat Amy said, causing the others to laugh.

The girls link arms and start walking, talking excitedly about how well they sounded. Chloe realized that Beca was walking a ways behind them and looked over her shoulder at her. Beca was looking down at the ground as she walked and Chloe stopped and waited for her to catch up with her. Beca hadn't even noticed Chloe standing there and almost walked past her, only Chloe's voice stops her.

"Penny for your thoughts," Chloe said.

"Oh, sorry," Beca said. "Kind of lost in my own head."

"I could see that," Chloe said. "What's on that beautiful mind of yours?"

"I was just thinking about what a, um, a cute couple you and Aubrey make," Beca said missing the confused look on Chloe's face. "You two complement each other really well."

"What?," Chloe asked. "Aubrey and I are not a couple."

"Really?," Beca asked, both shocked and relieved to hear this. "But, you just sang to her. I saw the way you were looking at her."

"Oh, my God," Chloe said and laughed. "I was not singing to _her_. Yes, I was looking at her, but only because I haven't seen her that relaxed in ages. I was just happy that she seemed to be loosening up."

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was just telling you what it looked like."

"Since when did you become so observant?," Chloe asked, her tone harsher than she intended.

"Whoa," Beca said noticing the tone. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Chloe said. "That you don't have the best track record of knowing what's going on around you. Things happening right under your nose and you're totally oblivious."

"How can you say that?," Beca said her indignation at the thought heavy in her tone. "I'm very observant."

Chloe scoffed. "Really? Because if that were true you would have noticed that Aubrey and Stacie can't keep their eyes off each other. And the other Bellas talk about it all the time."

"That's...It's...They," Beca stuttered. "Stacie and Aubrey? Seriously? I did not see that one coming."

"Well, you're the only one," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca said. "So, I missed one thing that's been happening-"

"One thing?," Chloe asked incredulously. "You've missed lots more than one thing, my friend."

"Like what?," Beca asked. Chloe shook her head and started to walk away. Beca grabbed her arm to stop her. "Seriously, Chloe. What else have I supposedly been oblivious to."

"Have you decided what you're bringing to Denise's going away party?," Chloe asked, head tilted as she observes Beca.

"Denise is leaving?," Beca asked and then grimaced, realizing she had kind of checked out on that, too.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "At the end of the semester. She got into Johns Hopkins School of Medicine so she's transferring."

"Oh," Beca said.

"Yeah, 'Oh'," Chloe said. "Do you even remember when Jessica and Ashley came out to us? You were there, but do you remember it."

"Um, no," Beca said chagrined.

"How about the fact that Benji and Jesse have been fighting a lot lately," Chloe said.

"Okay, okay," Beca said putting up her hands. "I get it. I'm so self-absorbed in my own little world that I'm totally oblivious to everything going on around me. Happy now?"

"No, I'm not," Chloe said.

"Do you know why Jesse and Benji are arguing?," Beca asked.

"Of course you'd ask about that," Chloe scoffs.

"Well?," Beca asked when Chloe didn't say anything else.

"Benji told Jesse he was deluding himself about someone he really likes," Chloe said.

"Who?," Beca asked incredulously. She knows Jesse and he's never mentioned liking anyone.

"Jesse really likes you," Chloe said softly while looking down at the ground.

"What? No, he doesn't," Beca said. "We're just friends."

"Does he know that?," Chloe asked looking back up at Beca.

"Of course he knows that," Beca said.

"So, you two aren't a thing?," Chloe asked.

"No," Beca said. "Why would you, or he, think we were something more than friends?"

"Oh, I don't know," Chloe said. "Maybe because you hate movies, but have movie nights with him all the time. Or that he puts his arms around your shoulders whenever he's standing next to you and you don't push him off. Or that you punched a guy for him."

"Friends do that all the time," Beca said.

"You don't do any of those things with Stacie," Chloe said. "Or Fat Amy. They're your friends."

"Oh, God," Beca said running her hand through her hair. "This makes what he said to me make more sense. Shit."

"What did he say?," Chloe asked

Beca lets out a sigh. "I went to see him before I came to practice earlier. He said that he was done with whatever this was between us. I thought he was mad at me for yelling at him when Aubrey was accusing us of hooking up. I guess he was referring to how oblivious I am, too."

"What are you going to do about it?," Chloe asked curiously.

"I don't know what to do," Beca said teary-eyed. "I like him as a friend, nothing more. How do I tell him that without him hating me more than he does now?"

"He doesn't hate you," Chloe said and pulled Beca into a hug. "He's just upset because he does like you and can't get a real read on how you feel about him. Just be honest with him. He'll understand. I know he will."

"How do you know that?," Beca asked pulling out of the hug.

"Because I know what he's going through," Chloe said, deciding now was the time to just rip off the band-aid and let Beca know how she feels.

"You like someone who doesn't like you back?," Beca asked, her shock and surprise are real. "What is wrong with them? And, how do I not know about this?"

"She, much like you, is totally oblivious to what's standing right in front of her," Chloe deadpans.

"She?," Beca asked. "Oh, um, well. Who is she? Maybe I can talk to her for you?"

"Oh, my God," Chloe said and rubbed her forehead. She looks down at the ground and mumbles, "Totally oblivious. I guess we really will never be anything more than 'just friends'."

"What am I missing here?," Beca said, confused. "I really need help with dealing with Jesse and I am willing to help you with your oblivious crush-" Beca stops and her eyes widen as she looks at Chloe's face. "It's me. I'm the one you like?"

Chloe lowers her head and nods. Beca takes a step closer to her.

"Why haven't you said anything?," Beca asked softly.

"Jesse," Chloe whispers without looking up. "I could tell he likes you and I thought the way you acted around him that you liked him, too."

"Chloe," Beca said pleadingly. "It's not like that."

"It is like that, Beca," Chloe said looking back up at Beca. "All the things I mentioned that you let him do tells me it _**is**_ like that. How can you not see it? You don't act like that around me."

"No, I don't," Beca said. "I act way friendlier toward you than I do Jesse."

Chloe scoffs and looks away, trying to fight back her tears.

"I watch movies with you and the Bellas all the time," Beca said. "And I cuddle with you during every single movie we watch. I never do that with Jesse. You constantly hug me and touch me and I don't cringe like I do with Jesse. I even hug you back. I don't that with Jesse either. And I may not have punched a guy for you, but I would in a heartbeat if the need ever arises. Only, if you got hurt, I wouldn't stop at just one punch."

Chloe looks at Beca, brows furrowed. "What are you saying?," she asked.

"Wow, and you say I'm oblivious," Beca said with a laugh.

"Beca," Chloe whines.

Beca gives her a smile and takes both her hands in hers. "I'm saying," Beca said, looking Chloe in the eyes. "That I'd like to be more than _just friends_ with you."

Chloe looks Beca in the eye, trying to gauge if she is really serious. A small smile forms when she sees nothing but love and adoration.

"What exactly does this 'more' entail?," Chloe asked not taking her eyes off Beca.

"Well, I think we should discuss that," Beca said. "But, I hope it means something like this. . ." Beca leans in and kisses Chloe. Chloe is surprised at first but then kisses Beca back. It's a tender, loving kiss and both pull back with smiles on their face.

"I also hope it means more of that," Chloe said. "Much, much more."

Beca smiles and leans in to kiss Chloe again. This time, she takes Chloe by the hips and pulls the redhead closer to her. Chloe lets out a surprised squeak and runs her hands up Beca's arms to connect behind her neck, pulling her in closer to deepen the kiss. They continue to kiss until they hear a voice just off to the side.

"You bitches owe me fifty bucks," CR said. "Pay up. Cash only."

Beca and Chloe look around and see all the Bellas standing there, staring at them with smiles on their faces. Chloe lays her forehead on Beca's shoulder. They both blush but their smiles never falter.

"About time," Aubrey said. She then claps her hands to get everyone's attention on her. "Let's go. We have a lot of work to do and not much time to do it in."

Aubrey gives Beca and Chloe a wink as she turns and starts to walk away. The rest of the Bellas follow quickly behind.

"I guess we should go," Beca said looking at Chloe.

"Yeah, we should," Chloe said and smiled at Beca.

Beca smiles back and leans in to kiss Chloe again.

"Come on, Bhloe," Amy yells. "If we have to go so do you."

Beca glares in the general direction of Amy's voice and Chloe just laughs. She takes Beca's hand and they slowly walk off in the same direction that the Bellas went.

"I'm thinking we should go on a date," Beca said as they continued to slowly follow behind the Bellas.

"I'd like that," Chloe said and looked at Beca. "Just so you know, I'm not easy, but I've been known to put out on the first date."

Beca stopped walking and stood there, frozen, eyes refusing the blink with a blank look on her face.

Chloe grinned and leaned in to whisper, "And I would love an encore of us singing in the shower, naked. Only this time I hope to really find out how high your belt is."

Beca swallows hard but still has not moved. She doesn't even notice when Aubrey comes back to check on them.

"Oh, my God, Chloe," Aubrey blurts out. "I think you broke her."

Chloe just laughs and kisses Beca on the lips causing the tiny DJ to come out of her stupor.

The three Bellas start walking to catch up with the others. Beca's brain trying to come up with songs for their set, but only managing to picture Chloe in the shower. She smiles at the memory.

"You are so picturing me naked right now, aren't you?," Chloe asked when she sees the smile on Beca's face.

Beca looks at her and gives her a wink. "Well, I do have all that" she motions up and down Chloe's body, "memorized."

Chloe lets out a laugh and Aubrey shakes her head at the two. "I think I liked it better when she was oblivious."

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to get this one up. Been busy with my other projects so this one kept getting put on the back burner. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Something Truly Special

_**Please Note:**_ **I will take prompts for scenes from any of the Pitch Perfect movies; just send me the scene you want to have made into a one-shot, and that's it. Stories will be mostly fluff, with maybe some angst, but no smut will be included (sorry, just not my thing).**

 _ **Usual Disclaimer**_ **: I do not own any part of the Pitch Perfect movies or their characters.**

 _ **Prompt from DJDominique22:**_ **[full prompt is at the end of the chapter because I don't like to give anything away].**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Tonight was the beginning of something truly special for Beca Mitchell. Here she was in Paris, standing backstage looking out at the audience who came to see her first ever solo performance. She couldn't believe she was standing in the wings waiting for DJ Khaled to introduce her as his newly signed solo artist. Four groups competed for the honor of being signed to the DJ's label, but DJ Khaled, and his right-hand man, Theo, saw something in the scrappy little producer and offered the contract to her and her alone.

Beca turned down the offer when it was first presented to her, stating that she was part of a group; they were family. Then when she was ready to tell the Bellas about it, they were kidnapped by Amy's father. Beca was distraught over possibly never seeing the girls again; especially Chloe. God, Chloe. Beca sighed. The one person who she could talk to about anything and everything. Her hopes, her fears, her dreams. So why was she having so much trouble telling her about her true feelings for her? Why couldn't she tell the redhead that she was in love with her?

Beca looked back out at the audience and then it hit her. The reason she couldn't tell Chloe was sitting right next to her. Chloe was enamored with Chicago, the soldier assigned as part of their security and escort detail while the Bellas were on the Tour. He seemed to be as enamored with Chloe as she was with him. And, he was also damned near perfect for her. Beca sighed again as she watched Chloe smiling at Chicago as she listened to something he was saying. She saw Chloe's head go back as she laughed at whatever he had said. God, she loved to hear Chloe laugh. She closed her eyes, and she could make out Chloe's laugh above the din of the crowd.

Beca shook her head to clear her mind. She was ready. Tonight was Beca's night. Tonight she was going to appear to the world as a solo artist. Tonight she was scared out of her fucking mind.

Before she knew it, Beca was onstage standing in front of the microphone, a series of spotlights shining down on her. She used her foot to control the soundboard and began singing.

 _Heaven knows I was just a young boy  
_ _Didn't know what I wanted to be  
_ _I was every little hungry schoolgirl's pride and joy  
_ _And I guess it was enough for me_

 _To win the race, a prettier face  
_ _Brand new clothes and a big fat place  
_ _On your rock and roll TV  
_ _But today the way I play the game is not the same, no way  
_ _I think I'm gonna get me some happy_

Beca doesn't remember consciously deciding to pull the Bellas onstage with her, but the next thing she knew she's walking down the steps and grabbing Amy. Then she waves CR and the rest to the stage and they join her in her 'solo' performance.

Beca walked around the stage as she sang with her girls. She catches Chloe's eye a few times and can see her looking back at her with a big smile on her face, but her brows furrowed like she's trying to read Beca's mind. Beca tried to keep her emotions in check but found it harder to do than she could have ever imagined. She loved these girls, her Bellas. And she loved Chloe, not just because she was a Bella, but because she was Chloe. And, to Beca, that was everything.

As she got to the end of the song, the Bellas were all standing in two rows and singing their hearts out. Beca grabbed Aubrey's hand and squeezed it. She smiled at Amy and looked past her to Chloe who had tears in her eyes as she smiled back at her. She kept her eyes on Chloe as she sang the last verse.

 _I won't let you down  
_ _I will not give you up  
_ _Gotta have some faith in the sound  
_ _It's the one good thing that I've got_

Beca tore her gaze away from Chloe and stepped away from the Bellas to stand center stage as she finished the song.

 _I won't let you down  
_ _I will not give you up  
_ _It's the one good thing that I've got_

Beca grabbed the mic to her as the last note got lost in the cheering of the crowd. She turned and Chloe was right there, with a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She grabbed Beca in a hug and Beca held onto Chloe like she was never going to let go.

Beca felt the rest of the Bellas join in on the hug, all of them with tears in their eyes as they laughed and cried at the same time. Chloe didn't let go of Beca and Beca didn't let go of Chloe.

Beca pulled her head back and placed her mouth next to Chloe's ear. "I love you, Chlo!"

"I love you, too, Becs," Chloe said in Beca's ear.

"No, Chlo," Beca said pulling back just slightly. "I'm _in_ love with you."

By the time Beca's words registered with Chloe, they were being pulled apart and Beca was being dragged off stage by Theo. Chloe watched as they left and Beca turned to look at her but their vision of the other was blocked by the Bellas who were still celebrating on stage.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca spent almost an hour backstage being photographed and interviewed. Theo was pulling her every which way. All Beca could think about was Chloe. She can't believe how she fucked everything up by opening her mouth when she should have just kept it shut. She couldn't tell what Chloe thought about her declaration of love for the redhead. Beca could only hope that their friendship survived.

Beca was finally able to get away from the reporters and photographers. Theo was going to escort her to the reception but Beca told him she needed a minute to get some fresh air. Theo nodded and Beca walked off, thoughts racing through her head. Thoughts of what had transpired in the past hour. Thoughts of Chloe, the Bellas, Chicago and Chloe, DJ Khaled, Chloe. God, she wishes she could turn her thoughts off for a while.

Beca made it outside and sat down on a low wall that went around the side of the building. She sat with her head down and her hands on either side of her gripping the wall as she let her thoughts take over.

"Worse case scenario," her brain started. "Chloe hates you and never wants to see you again. You'd hate it but you will be embarking on a new career that will move you three thousand miles away from her."

Beca shakes her head because she doesn't like the idea of never seeing Chloe again. Her brain takes over again.

"Second best case scenario," her brain starts up again. "Chloe tells you she doesn't love you like that but she wants to remain friends." Beca gives a heavy sigh. "You're right. You'll probably end up agreeing only to push her away the first time you see her with Chicago, looking happy and in love with him."

Beca sits a little straighter and runs her hands over her head, stopping to clasp them behind her neck. She knows if she agrees to remain friends and then pushes Chloe away, that Chloe will never forgive her and she wouldn't allow her to come back into her life even if Beca got her shit together and apologized.

Her brain freaks out a little bit and continues its ramblings. "Best case scenario, she loves you, too."

That was it. That's all her brain had to say on it. Beca felt the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Beca couldn't see how her 'best case scenario' would even be a consideration and immediately scrapped it. So, now she was looking at the 'second best case scenario' and trying to figure out how to get herself there.

Beca took a deep and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was going to put a smile on her face and go to her party and have a good time. She'd talk to Chloe and just explain how she was caught up in the excitement and that the adrenaline rush she was on made her speak out of turn. They were still friends and everything was okay.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca made her way to the party and everyone cheered when she finally showed up. She smiled and high-fived the Bellas as she walked toward the bar. If she was going to face Chloe, she needed a drink or ten. Amy ordered Beca a shot as soon as she got to the bar.

"Thanks, Amy," Beca said as they clinked their glasses and threw back the shot. "Whew!" Beca exclaimed as the tequila hit the back of her throat. "I could use another one of those."

"You got it, Beca," Amy said and waved four fingers at the bartender. Two shots were placed in front of each of the friends and they drank them both down one after the other. "You looked good up there on stage, Beca."

"Thanks," Beca said. "I'm glad you guys came up there with me. It didn't feel right without you guys up there."

"I gotta say," Amy said as she ordered another round. "I was surprised when you grabbed me. I thought for sure you'd go for Chloe."

"You were the one at the bottom of the steps," Beca said with a shrug. "And the easiest to get to."

"Hey, Beca," Aubrey said as she reached the bar. "That was some performance."

"I know, right?," Beca said. "I was telling Amy how right it felt to have you guys up there with me. You've been there from the beginning for me and I know I don't say it enough, but I love you guys."

"We love you, too, Beca," Aubrey said and gave the younger girl a side hug.

"Not as much as some do," Amy said and snickered.

The bartender set two more shots down and Beca drank hers down and looked at Amy.

"What were you saying, Amy?," Beca asked her vision getting slightly blurry from the four shots.

"I was just saying," Amy said. "That there's one Bella who loves you a lot more than the rest of us do. And in a whole different way, too."

"Amy," Aubrey said with a warning tone.

"No, Aubrey," Amy said. "I'm tired of keeping my mouth shut. Beca has a right to-"

"SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!," CR yelled practically dragging Beca and Aubrey down as she grabbed them. "Come on, Beca. You're here and it's time for Bellas shots! Hey, barkeep, tequila shots all around for my girls."

The bartender set out shot glasses and started pouring the tequila. Beca looked at Amy and then back at Aubrey. "What was Amy talking about?," Beca asked Aubrey since her Aussie friend had been pushed down the bar and no longer within earshot.

"It's not our place to say," Aubrey said and was interrupted from saying anything further by a shot being shoved into each of their hands.

"Here's to badass Beca Mitchell," CR said raising her shot glass in a toast. "We are all so proud of you."

" _Here, here_ ," the girls all yell and then throw back their shots. "Woo Hoo!"

Beca threw back her shot and looked down the bar to see all the Bellas. All except one; Chloe. She couldn't help but feel her heart break at not seeing the bubbly redhead knowing she was probably off somewhere with Chicago. She tried to play it off and turned to Aubrey.

"Have you seen Chloe?," Beca asked, happy that her voice didn't break.

"Last time I saw her, she was looking for you," Aubrey said.

"Looking for me?," Beca asked. "Why?"

"She said she needed to talk to you as soon as possible," Aubrey said.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?," Beca asked as she stood up. "Where did you see her last?"

"She was walking that way," Aubrey said and pointed toward the back.

"Thanks," Beca said and started to walk off. She stopped and turned to Aubrey. "If she comes back before I do, please tell I'll be back and to stay put."

"I'll do that," Aubrey said with a small smile.

Beca nodded her head and walked in the direction Aubrey indicated. Beca wasn't drunk but she was feeling a bit tipsy. She slowly made her way towards the area where she both hoped she'd find Chloe and also hoped she wouldn't. But, once she knew Chloe was looking for her, she knew that she at least had to make an effort to look for her as well.

Beca's brain was currently focused on just putting one foot in front of the other and not what may or may not happen should Beca actually find Chloe. She saw an opening about ten feet in front of her that looked like it might be a doorway that led to the outside. She continued walking and when she reached the opening, she walked two steps out from it and stopped. Her heart sank because there to her right was Chloe and Chicago. Chloe was holding onto Chicago's tie and had her forehead leaning on his chest; he had his chin on top of her head and his arms around her back holding her to him. Beca turned to quietly walk away and hit her arm on the side of the doorway.

"Shit!," Beca muttered and moved to continue walking away from Chloe.

"Beca!," Chloe called out and started following her.

Beca picked up her pace and Chloe called out to her again.

"What?," Beca snapped out as she stopped and turned toward Chloe.

Chloe let out a yelp as she almost ran into Beca when she suddenly turned and stopped. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Really?," Beca said. "Here's a hint. I'm not hiding out in soldier boy's chest."

"What?," Chloe asked confused. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Whatever," Beca said dismissively. "What do want? Why were you looking for me?"

"Are you okay, Beca?," Chicago asked from behind Chloe.

"Of course, you're still here," Beca mumbled. "I have to go."

Beca turned to walk away again and Chloe grabbed her arm. "What is wrong with you?," Chloe asked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Beca said. "Go back to making out with Chicago and I'll go back to partying with my friends."

"Making out?," Chloe said looking between Beca and Chicago. "We weren't. I wasn't. Why would you say that?"

"I have eyes, Chloe," Beca said. "I saw you."

"Beca, we weren't making out," Chicago said. "I was comforting Chloe because she was worried about you. She couldn't find you anywhere and she was getting worried because of what happened with Amy's dad."

"You were worried about me?," Beca asked, her voice softer now. "You know the chances of that happening again are really, really slim, right?"

"I know," Chloe said. "But after finally hearing you confess your feelings to me, I thought the universe was messing with me again."

"I'm sorry," Beca said, catching on that Chloe might have feelings for her after all. "I guess I jumped to conclusions about you and Chicago. I just. I really do love you, Chlo. And it looked like you were choosing-." Beca stopped and looked down at the ground. "It looked like you weren't choosing me."

"Beca, I'm always going to choose you," Chloe said softly.

"But you two have gotten so close in just a few days," Beca said sounding small.

"That's true," Chicago said. "But we spent most of our time talking about how she-"

Chloe covered his mouth to stop him from continuing. "Sorry," she said. "But I think I need to be the one to tell her."

Chicago nodded his head and when Chloe removed her hand, he was smiling at the two of them. "I'll leave you to it," he said and walked past them to head to the party.

"So, um, what did you spend all your time talking to Chicago about?," Beca asked.

"You," Chloe said. "And how I was in love with you and you were oblivious."

Beca's head jerked up. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah," Chloe said trying to hide her smile. "You were totally oblivious."

"Chloe," Beca whined.

"I am in love with you, Beca," Chloe said stepping closer to the younger girl. "I would have said it back while we were on stage but you got pulled away and then I lost sight of you."

"I'm such an idiot," Beca said and moved closer to Chloe. "I've been in love with you for so long; I guess I was afraid. Of what, I'm not totally sure."

"I felt the same way," Chloe said. "Only I was afraid you'd run away because you didn't feel the same way. Or because you did and you couldn't handle what that meant regarding us."

"You know me so well," Beca said with a laugh. "Do you think when we get back home you might consider moving to L.A. with me?"

Chloe just looked at her. Beca swallowed hard and opened her mouth to say something but shut it immediately. They both stood not speaking.

"I'm sorry," Beca finally said. "I don't know why I asked that. We haven't even been on a date or kissed or done other stuff. Forget I asked, okay?"

"I don't want to forget," Chloe said and grabbed the lapels of Beca's jacket. "I feel like we've been dating for years, we just never called it that. And as for the kissing, we can remedy that right now."

Chloe leans in and locks lips with Beca. It's soft, sweet and unhurried. Beca immediately starts kissing back. Beca pulls back from the kiss and looks at a smiling Chloe.

"I'd gladly follow you to L.A. if I get to do more of that," Chloe said. "Especially if it leads to the _other stuff_ we haven't done yet." Chloe laughed when she saw the blush that reddened Beca's cheeks. "You're so easy, Mitchell."

Beca didn't say anything she just leaned in and kissed Chloe again. This time Chloe pulls back from the kiss. "We should get back to the party," she said. "It is for you, after all."

Beca gives Chloe another quick kiss and takes her hand. They start walking back towards where the party was being held.

"I just want you to know, I'm going to be a handful," Chloe said with a small laugh.

"That's exactly what I told Theo," Beca said.

"See," Chloe said. "Totally made for each other."

Beca smiled and thought, "Yep, tonight was truly the beginning of something special for her".

* * *

 **Full prompt from** _ **DJDominique22:**_ **Hello, don't know if you're still writing or not, but I love your stories and your oneshots! I have a request for another chapter to this "collection" of oneshots: at the end of PP3, instead of Chloe kissing Chicago, she kisses Beca. Or you could have Chloe kiss Chicago but chooses Beca afterwards. Thanks, keep up the good work!**


End file.
